


Encontrando la paz

by winter74



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Bondage, F/M, Gender Dysphoria, Gender Issues, M/M, Trans Character, Transgender, Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 03:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter74/pseuds/winter74
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se necesita a un gran héroe para vencer al Señor oscuro. A veces se necesita a uno mayor para enfrentarse a uno mismo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Finding Peace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1912443) by [Mimiheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimiheart/pseuds/Mimiheart). 



> Notas de la autora: 
> 
> Esta historia contiene una mirada profunda e imparcial ante diferentes cuestiones de Identidad de Género y del estilo de vida BDSM. Aunque hay algunos juegos pervertidos y algunas escenas subidas de tono no es lo que yo consideraría un "fic pervertido". Así que hay travestismo, bondage y D/s, pero no es lo que pensarías sólo viendo eso en las advertencias. 
> 
>  
> 
> Notas de la traductora:
> 
> La historia comienza al final del quinto libro, la Orden del Fénix, justo antes de que acabe el capítulo 36, "El único al que temió". En la historia un Harry totalmente perdido intenta encontrarse a sí mismo. No sabe quién es ni qué hacer con su vida, y Snape le ayudará a dar con la respuesta. 
> 
> Tal y como dice la autora hay alguna escena subida de tono pero yo no lo llamaría lemon, no llega a tanto. Sin embargo tengo dudas de la clasificación por motivos más emocionales. Lo que cuenta este fic es lo que pasa en la cabeza de Harry, no en su cuerpo, y puede llegar a ser bastante intenso. 
> 
> Espero que os guste.

** Capítulo 1 **

  
Una vez escuché que un héroe era aquel que estaba "lo suficientemente cansado, lo suficientemente congelado y lo suficientemente hambriento como para que nada le importase una mierda". Bien, yo no estaba particularmente congelado, pero reconozco que había pasado la suficiente cantidad de hambre en mi vida como para que se me pudiese calificar de hambriento. Y, joder, realmente estaba cansado. Cansado ni siquiera servía para empezar a describir lo agotado que me sentía.  
  
Estaba cansado de luchar: luchar contra Mortífagos, contra Ron y Hermione, contra mis compañeros de cuarto, contra la prensa, contra los Dursley, contra dragones y grindylows, incluso contra Snape. No creo que nunca me cansase de luchar contra la Umbridge, no estaba completamente loco.

Quizá la causa fue la lucha, o quizá Voldemort mismo, pero también estaba cansado de estar enfadado. Me sentía como si hubiese pasado un año en medio de una niebla de ira, y estaba cansado de eso. No quería sentirme nunca más como si fuese a explotar cada minuto.

  
Y estaba cansado del dolor. Estaba el puro dolor físico, por supuesto. Pero aún más, estaba el dolor de perder a la gente que un chico de mi edad no debería perder. El dolor de perder a mis padres estaba quizás demasiado lejos de lo que debería haber estado. Lo de Cedric Diggory fue de lejos mucho más real. Y justo ahora, Sirius. No creía que un dolor como ése pudiera desaparecer; el corazón me estaba siendo arrancado del pecho. Y quizá el dolor y la ira no eran tan diferentes.

Pero sobre todo, estaba cansado de estar cansado. Y quería dormir. Cerrar los ojos y no tener pesadillas ni visiones, no sentir dolor ni revivir recuerdos, simplemente descansar... Sólo quería dormir.

  
Así que cuando Voldemort decidió entrar en mi mente, de alguna manera encontré la determinación y la fuerza que sólo podía encontrar en el agotamiento total y absoluto. Y a través del dolor por tener la cabeza dividida en dos, dije en un suspiro exasperado, "¿Y si simplemente te mueres?"

Y Voldemort lo hizo, impresionando al aparentemente inimpresionable Dumbledore por el camino.

 

Y, finalmente liberado del dolor, caí de bruces al suelo, temblando.

 

Apenas fui consciente de Dumbledore sobre mí preguntándome si estaba bien. Creo que contesté "Sí", pero aún estaba temblando y sólo empezaba a darme cuenta de lo que me rodeaba. Seguí hablando, y sólo entonces me di cuenta de que, en efecto, Voldemort estaba realmente muerto. "¿Está muerto? Oh, Dios, le he matado. ¿Quién es toda esa gente?"

 

Agarré mis gafas mientras Dumbledore me sostenía. Docenas de personas se colaron en el atrio, pero no podía concentrarme en lo que estaba pasando.

 

"¿Eso es...?" Oí preguntar a una persona.

 

"¡Lo es!"

 

"¡Es Ya Sabes Quién!"

  
"¡De verdad había regresado!"

"¿Ha sido el Chico Que Vivió o Dumbledore el que le ha vencido...?"

 

"Oh, no seas estúpido, claro que ha sido Potter."

 

"Podría no haber sido, él es..."

  
Si hubiese tenido energía les hubiese gritado que se callaran. Miré a Dumbledore con ojos suplicantes. "¿Señor...?

"Por supuesto, querido muchacho, por supuesto." Dumbledore dirigió su atención a la multitud. "Como pueden ver, Harry ha tenido una tarde difícil y trabajosa. También os ha mostrado que, en efecto, no mentía o deliraba sobre el regreso de Voldemort. No obstante, ahora que le ha destruido para vosotros, es momento de que Harry regrese a Hogwarts y descanse."

  
Fudge, de cuya presencia me acababa de dar cuenta, tomó la palabra. "Veamos. No puedo permitir que el chico simplemente se marche. Ha destruido la Fuente de los Hermanos Mágicos. Sabemos la de historias que ha estado contando durante todo el año sobre esto, y nos debe una explicación sobre lo que ha pasado esta noche." 

Permanecí en pie, balanceándome ligeramente a pesar de estar apoyado contra la pared.

 

"No le debo nada," dije con voz calmada. "Durante un año he estado diciendo que él había vuelto. Todo lo que usted y su "Alta Inquisidora" han hecho, con la ayuda de su periódico, ha sido difundir mentiras sobre mí. Y ahora..." Hice una pausa y me pasé una mano por el pelo. "... ahora que le he hecho el trabajo sucio, ¿quiere que me quede a contárselo?"

 

"Lo siento, _Ministro_ ," casi susurré las palabras, "pero estoy cansado, y tengo un terrible dolor de cabeza, y lo que quiero hacer es volver a Hogwarts, así que puede coger sus explicaciones y metérselas por ahí. Director, ¿hay algún modo para volver al colegio más rápido del que usé para venir?

"Por supuesto," dijo Dumbledore mientras caminaba sobre los restos rotos de la fuente y cogía una cabeza dorada. " _Portus._ "

 

Fudge farfulló. "No puede hacer así como así un Traslador no autorizado enfrente del Ministro de Magia."

 

Resoplé, pero me refrené ante la mirada de Dumbledore.

 

"No creo que hayas entendido a mi estudiante, Cornelius. Va a volver al castillo de Hogwarts. Yo seré restituido en mi puesto como Director. Tú no recibirás explicación alguna por su parte esta noche. Si necesitas más explicaciones, tienes treinta minutos de mi tiempo. Si esto no es aceptable para ti, Harry y yo nos iremos en exactamente diez segundos."

 

Fudge cambió su tono rápidamente. "Oh, no, por supuesto, Director Dumbledore; aprecio en gran medida disponer de media hora de su tiempo."

 

"Bien, entonces." Me pasó la mano por la cabeza. "Harry, espérame en mi despacho."

  
Sentí el horrible tirón en el ombligo justo cuando Dumbledore acabó de hablar. Aterricé en su despacho, dejé caer mi cabeza a un lado y me desplomé en una silla. En medio de una explosión de llamas, Fawkes apareció en su percha y comenzó a cantar.

"Gracias," dije.  
  
Me distraje intentando calcular cuántas piedras construían el despacho de Dumbledore. Algunas estaban tapadas con diversos objetos y tapices, pero no quería pensar en nada de lo que había ocurrido. No quería pensar en Sirius o en si mis amigos estarían bien o no.

 

Sin embargo, finalmente mis pensamientos volvieron a Sirius y a mis amigos. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan increíblemente estúpido? Por supuesto que había sido un truco de Voldemort. Mi mente ya libre de él claramente podía ver que eso debería haber sido obvio desde el principio. Ahora que ya no estaría presente nunca más, mi cabeza se sentía más ligera. La anterior rabia opresiva había desaparecido, y ahora casi no podía creer el peligro en el que había puesto a mis amigos, y a mí mismo.

 

Y entonces me di cuenta de algo más. Algo en lo que realmente no había pensado hasta ese momento. Había usado una Maldición Imperdonable sobre Bellatrix Lestrange. Y además había matado a un hombre. Y no podía permitirme a mí mismo sentir arrepentimiento por ello. Quizá él aún estuviese dentro de mí. Quizá se las había arreglado para corromperme durante el tiempo en el que estuvo presionando en mi mente. Cualquiera que fuese la razón, no sentía absolutamente ningún remordimiento por el dolor, por poco que hubiese sido, que había infligido a Bellatrix. Y sentía aún menos (Snape se habría burlado y dicho que eso era imposible, pero a mí no me preocupaban particularmente los detalles) por matar a Voldemort.

  
Por la muerte de Sirius, en cambio, podía sentir y _sentía_ remordimientos.

La aparición de Dumbledore me sorprendió en mi destructivo bucle de pensamientos. Lanzó un profundo suspiro y se sentó en su silla, acariciando con una mano su barba blanca. Por primera vez en mi memoria parecía realmente, verdaderamente, _viejo_. Me miró sobre sus gafas con cristales de media luna, y yo tuve que obligarme a no desviar la mirada.

 

El silencio puede tener todo tipo de formas. Estaba el silencio incompleto y risueño que hay en el Gran Comedor justo antes de que Dumbledore comenzara a hablar. Estaba el silencio lleno de odio que los Dursley me brindaban, esperando que de algún modo fuese capaz de leer sus mentes y servirles el desayuno sin romperlo. Estaba el bendito silencio de mi alacena cada noche, después de que Dudley se hubiera dormido, y yo estaba por fin libre para descansar. Estaba el silencio incómodo de segundo y cuarto curso, cuando entraba en la sala común o en la biblioteca y de repente todas las conversaciones paraban. Y estaba ése.

  
Ni siquiera sabía cómo llamar a ese silencio. Incómodo era quedarse corto. Estábamos ahí sentados, mirándonos fijamente el uno al otro. Dumbledore se acariciaba la barba, y yo intentaba pensar en algo que decir. No sabía si había algo que decir. Tenía docenas de preguntas, pero ninguna parecía capaz de salir aún. No hubo ningún ofrecimiento de caramelos de limón. Ni de té. Sólo estábamos ahí sentados, mirándonos a los ojos, sin decir ni una palabra.

Abrí la boca, y la cerré. Entonces me di la vuelta, me abracé a mí mismo, como si eso de alguna manera pudiera protegerme de su penetrante mirada azul, y dije, "Sirius ha muerto."

"También Tom Ryddle."

 

"Yo le he matado." No estaba seguro de si eso era una pregunta o una afirmación. Tampoco estaba seguro de a cuál de los dos hombres me refería.

 

"Si te refieres a Voldemort, era tu destino. Si estás hablando de Sirius, entonces, mi querido muchacho, estás equivocado."

 

Alcé los ojos para mirarle de nuevo. "¿Mi destino?"

 

"¿No sientes curiosidad por lo que contenía la profecía?"

 

¿La profecía? Casi había olvidado la profecía. Ahora parecía tan inútil. Después de estar tan concentrado en ella durante tanto tiempo, ahora me sentía indiferente ante ella. Quizá era la pena. Hermione me lo podría explicar. Pensar en Hermione me hizo pensar en el resto de mis amigos, a los que puse en peligro por culpa de esa profecía estúpida e inútil.

"¿Están bien Ron y los demás?"

 

Dumbledore me dio una mirada significativa. "Ninguno tiene daños graves."

 

Dejé escapar un aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo.

 

"Lo siento. No quería que les hirieran. Nunca lo quise."

 

"Lo sé. Pero me temo que lo hecho, hecho está."

 

Sí. Lo sabía. Sirius aún estaba muerto. Voldemort estaba muerto. Yo había usado la Cruciatus en Bellatrix. Había puesto a mis amigos en peligro. De verdad que no quería nada más que irme a la cama y olvidarme de todo lo que había ocurrido esa noche. Quizá no lo había hecho. Pero estaba el hecho de que, por primera vez en un año, el dolor constante en mi cabeza había desaparecido. Había conseguido acostumbrarme tanto a él que su _falta_ era casi dolorosa. En su lugar estaba un dolor en mi corazón que ninguna cantidad de tiempo, estaba seguro, sería capaz de curar.

  
Me estaba preparando para preguntarle a Dumbledore si podíamos saltarnos el resto de la conversación o posponerla cuando se me escapó un gran bostezo. Avergonzado, volví la cabeza. "Lo siento, señor. Ha sido una noche muy larga."  
  
"Por supuesto, mi muchacho, por supuesto."

Deseé que no me hubiese llamado así. "¿Puedo volver ahora a mi dormitorio?" Comencé a levantarme de la silla.

 

"¿No sientes curiosidad por la profecía?"

 

Me detuve y volví a sentarme. Debería. Sabía que debería. Incluso sin la presencia de Voldemort en mi cabeza, la profecía me incumbía. Tanto que se había perdido por ella, y tanto que se había ganado. Pero había sido destruida, y me di cuenta de que honestamente no me importaba. "En realidad no. Además, se ha perdido."

 

"Sé lo que decía. Estuve ahí cuando se produjo."

 

"Si no le importa, señor, quizá no estaba destinado a escucharla. Puede ser que no estemos predestinados a conocer nuestros destinos." 

 

Por primera vez esa noche, un pequeño destello apareció en sus ojos, a pesar de que aún parecía triste e imposiblemente viejo. "Eres mucho más sabio de lo que cualquier otro chico de tu edad debería ser. Has pasado por muchas cosas, y la mayoría de ellas, lo admito, por mi culpa, pero creo que incluso puedo aprender de ti."

 

No tenía ni idea de qué decir ante eso.

 

"Si aún deseas escuchar la profecía, puedes hacerlo. Realmente su contenido ya no importa. Deberías ir a tu dormitorio y descansar. El sueño y tus amigos te harán bien, creo."

 

El sueño y mis amigos. De tan exhausto que me sentía, no pensaba que eso sería un problema. Sólo necesitaba dejar de pensar durante un rato. Dumbledore me acompañó de vuelta a la torre Gryffindor. Si hablamos de algo, no lo recuerdo. Estoy de algún modo sorprendido de haberlo hecho sin derrumbarme; lo que sea que me había hecho continuar hacía tiempo que había desaparecido.

  
Miré la mugre que me cubría y decidí que tomar un baño no me iría nada mal.

"¡Estás horrible! En serio, deberías hacer algo con esas ojeras," el espejo me informó feliz.

"Sí, gracias." El espejo tenía razón. Pero no tenía un _aspecto_ diferente al que había tenido la mañana de antes. Sin duda un asesino, alguien que acababa de perder lo más cercano a un padre que había tenido y alguien que había lanzado una Imperdonable tendría un aspecto distinto, ¿no?

 

Decidí que pensar en ello era demasiado para mi mente cansada. Fui al dormitorio, descorrí el dosel, y me dejé caer en la cama sin quitarme ni siquiera los zapatos.

  


* * *

  
  
  
  
Dicen que el tiempo lo cura todo. Bueno, al menos lo hizo con las heridas físicas; a Ron y Hermione les dieron el alta del hospital unos días después. Sin embargo, no me sentí mucho mejor.

La primera comida de regreso en el Gran Comedor fue aterradora. Cientos de lechuzas descendieron e intentaron aterrizar en mi sitio. Snape parecía deleitarse en espantar aves mientras McGonagall y Dumbledore me sacaron de la sala. Fue entonces cuando Dumbledore me informó de que debía volver con los Dursley. No todas las lechuzas eran de amigos o admiradores. Él pensó que "lo mejor para mí" sería permanecer en una casa tranquila lejos del mundo mágico. Por supuesto, a eso había que añadirle la protección proporcionada por el amor de mi madre (sólo en caso de que algunos Mortífagos malintencionados vinieran a buscarme).

 

Así que, tras lanzarme un hechizo para desorientar lechuzas (haciendo incluso que Hedwig me evitase; ella se quedaría con Ron), volví en el Expreso de Hogwarts, y me dirigí al Número cuatro de Privet Drive. Hermione intentó hacerme hablar. Yo me encontraba más cómodo con Luna, que se comportaba con normalidad, con su excepcional normalidad. Al menos ella no me hacía contarle qué se sentía  _exactamente_ al matar a alguien.

  
Ésa era la pregunta del momento. A nadie parecía importarle Sirius, o cómo me sentía sobre él. No, todo era, "¿Cómo lo _hiciste_?" o ¿Qué se siente al ser el Adolescente Que Vivió?" Los de los cursos inferiores, en cambio, querían saber que se sentía al matar. Hermione quería que hablase de ello. Quería que trabajase en mis sentimientos. Yo no sabía cómo me sentía. Todo lo que sabía es que era real, aunque no lo parecía.

Luna no me preguntó nada de eso. Ya fuese porque sabía que yo no quería hablarlo o porque vivía en su propio y disparatado mundo; yo no lo sabía ni me importaba. Eso fue un buen descanso en el tren de vuelta a Londres. La mayor parte del tiempo ambos estuvimos sentados mirando por la ventana cómo pasaba el paisaje. Yo intentaba evitar al resto... y el resto intentaba evitarla a ella.  
  
Antes de bajarnos del tren en King's Cross, dijo, "Sólo ten cuidado con los Morckleblobs de cara morada."

 

"Por supuesto, Luna."

 

Tío Vernon estaba esperando cuando salí del andén. Y también un grupo de gente que identifiqué como periodistas. Antes de saber qué estaba pasando estaba rodeado de Weasleys, miembros de la Orden y Luna y Neville. Otros estudiantes también se les unieron. Nos bloquearon a mi tío y a mí de los reporteros y nos arrastraron hasta el coche. Más tarde me enteré de que tío Vernon tuvo una discusión con Remus y el señor Weasley justo antes de que el tren llegase, y de que ellos fueron en buena parte quienes dirigieron el flujo de gente.

 

El alivio por llegar al coche sin ser molestado por lo periodistas me duró poco. Tío Vernon estaba lívido porque unos magos le habían hablado, y le habían _tocado_. "Te recogimos, te dimos ropa del pequeño Dudley y ¿cómo nos lo pagas? Intentaste matar a Dudley el verano pasado, y ahora has matado de verdad a alguien. Esos hombres me han dicho que lo hiciste. Eres, eres un asesino. Y ahora, _ahora_ se espera que simplemente te dejemos volver a nuestra casa como si nada hubiese pasado. Monstruo, asesino, hijo de un borracho...  
  
No me molesté en decir nada durante su perorata. Su voz simplemente se oía de fondo mientras yo miraba por la ventana. Si había algo que vivir durante tantos años con los Dursley me había enseñado era que no servía para nada intentar discutir con ellos. Especialmente cuando Vernon estaba furioso. Y estaba furioso; se le había puesto la cara morada mientras seguía y seguía con lo de que lo único que yo había hecho había sido traer la desgracia a su preciosa familia.  
  
"Sí, tío Vernon," decía a intervalos regulares. Mejor mantenerlo contento.

"... y eso es por lo que tu tía Petunia y Dudley se van de vacaciones."

 

Estaba seguro de que no había oído bien. "¿QUÉ?"

"Eres demasiado peligroso para estar cerca de ellos. No les dejaré en casa con un asesino. Y ya que esos otros _monstruos_ ," susurró la palabra, "me han amenazado, A MÍ, en mi propia casa, voy a enviar a Petunia y a Dudley a visitar a mi hermana. Marge lleva tiempo queriendo verles, y este verano me parece el momento perfecto."

 

Genial.

  



	2. Chapter 2

** Capítulo 2 **

  
  
"¡Chico!"

Puse un gesto de dolor. Odiaba eso. De todas las maneras de las que me llamaba, "chico" era la peor. Aunque no pensaba demasiado en ello. "Ya voy, tío Vernon."

 

"Éstas son tus tareas. Tengo una invitada especial esta noche. Tú _prepararás_ para ella una cena apropiada. ¿Lo has entendido?" gritó, agarrando con su puño el pecho de mi camiseta.

  
"Sí, tío Vernon."

"Después de prepararla y servirla deberás..."

 

"Irme a mi cuarto, no hacer ruido, y hacer ver que no existo."

 

"Bien. No habrá en esta casa _ninguna_ prueba de tu existencia cuando lleguemos a casa," dijo, mirándome de arriba a abajo.

"¿A qué hora?" Pregunté.

 

"A las seis en punto."

  
Se marchó, encerrándome dentro de casa tanto como encerraba a los demás fuera. Tía Petunia y Dudley se habían ido dos días después de que yo volviese de Hogwarts. Durante ese tiempo, tío Vernon había trabajado fervientemente en dejar la casa "a prueba de Harry". Las barras que previamente sólo estaban colocadas en la segunda habitación de Dudley adornaban ahora cada ventana. Había cerraduras en las puertas para entrar, y por si acaso, para salir. Eché un vistazo a mi vieja alacena. Verla cerrada con llave no me era extraño. Pensé en que debería sentirme más molesto de lo que estaba. En vez de eso, me dio una extraña sensación de seguridad. Al menos sabía qué me esperaba entre las cuatro paredes de esa casa.

Vernon me hacía cuidar el jardín, pero sólo los fines de semana que era cuando estaba seguro de poder vigilarme. Entre semana, mis tareas se centraban en mantener la casa arreglada. De vez en cuando me ordenaba un trabajo especial. Cocinar no era algo inusual. Sin embargo, cocinar algo especial para un invitado lo era. Si tenía suerte y cocinaba lo suficientemente bien (y demasiado), me daría las sobras.

 

Miré la lista que tenía en las manos. A primera vista, no había nada particularmente difícil, aunque sentía curiosidad sobre cómo se suponía que iba a hacer todas las tareas con el siempre presente  _¡No toques NADA!_ del final. Casi deseaba que hubiese cosas más difíciles para hacer.  Cuando las tareas eran más complicadas podía concentrarme en ellas. Con tareas mecánicas como pasar la aspiradora y encerar el suelo mi cerebro tendía a derivar hacia temas más desagradables.

 

Eché otro vistazo a la lista. _Limpiar el ático_. Vale, eso no era algo mecánico. Decidí que primero aspiraría y enceraría el comedor y el cuarto de estar. Después decidiría el menú de Vernon y su invitada. Limpiar el ático podía llevarme toda la semana. Primero mejor me quitaba de en medio el resto de cosas. Al menos con su invitada aquí esta noche no comprobaría nada hasta que se hubiese ido, y no tardaría mucho rato en limpiar la mayor parte de la casa (con sólo Vernon y yo aquí no estaba sucia).  
  
Dos horas después había acabado de aspirar el cuarto de estar. Tenía razón y las tareas normales no me llevaron mucho tiempo. No fue difícil encontrar algunas cosas para preparar la cena que tampoco se tardasen más de una hora en cocinar. Por lo menos tía Petunia nos había dejado la despensa bien surtida. 

 

"No te dejamos pasando hambre aunque yo no esté, querido. El chico cocina lo suficientemente bien," le dijo al tío Vernon.

 

Trepé por el estrecho ventanuco hasta el ático. No tenía ni idea de la última vez que había estado ahí arriba. Vernon y Dudley no cabían, y no parecía que tía Petunia hubiese subido en años. Olía a naftalina, y había una gruesa capa de suciedad por todo. Resoplé, se me llenó la nariz de polvo, y estornudé. Por lo menos no habría Boggarts. 

 

Era imposible acabar todo en un día. De todos modos daba igual porque no había manera de que Vernon fuese capaz de decir si estaba haciendo algo ahí arriba. Y además tampoco estaba seguro de qué significaba _Limpiar el ático_. ¿Quería que limpiase el polvo de las cajas? ¿Que tirase cosas? Quizá es que necesitaba ser repintado de cabo a rabo. Decidí quitar el polvo y organizarlo. Si quería que clasificase o tirase cosas lo haría al día siguiente por la mañana después de leer un rato. Al menos no ordenaría rodeado de polvo.

 

Sabía por experiencia que lo mejor era elegir un punto y empezar por él. Si miraba toda la cantidad de trabajo que había que hacer, me agobiaría y no empezaría nunca. Empezar por mi izquierda y continuar en el sentido de las agujas del reloj tenía tanto sentido como cualquier otro modo, así que eso hice. La mayoría eran cajas de juguetes con los que Dudley había jugado una semana antes de romperlos. No podía imaginar porqué los Dursley los guardaban. Probablemente les recordaba alguna horrible historia sobre mí; me escaparía de mi alacena en mitad de la noche y cogería un juguete roto para quedármelo.

 

Acabé con una pila de cosas y seguí con un viejo baúl. Le habían puesto un candado en la parte delantera y lo habían envuelto con cinta de embalaje.

  
_Bien, lo que esté ahí no se escapará_ , pensé. Lo limpié con un trapo y de repente me llegó un recuerdo.

Tía Petunia solía tener en su armario blusas de seda y terciopelo que nunca se ponía. Recuerdo que eran como de los 70. Cuando era pequeño solía gustarme la sensación de tocarlas. Especialmente las de seda. Me puse una de las blusas de seda (se me ajustaba como un vestido) y metí mis pies en unos zapatos de tacón. ¡Estaba tan guapa! Eso fue todo lo que quise en ese momento, porque si era una niña guapa el tío Vernon no me odiaría tanto. No pensarían que intentaba hacer daño a Dudders, porque las niñas pequeñas no hacen daño a los niños, ¿no? De todos modos no me sentía como un niño. Iba hacia el baño de tía Petunia a maquillarme cuando ella me encontró.

 

Tío Vernon puso toda la "ropa vieja" de tía Petunia en el baúl ese mismo día. Y también me dio una buena azotaina. Los niños (y yo era un niño) no jugaban a ponerse vestidos. Los niños (y yo era un niño) jugaban con tierra y se peleaban. Pero yo era un monstruo, y aunque no lo fuese. Y él debería haber sabido que los monstruos como yo teníamos que ser cuidadosamente vigilados. Después puso el candado en el baúl. Y lo envolvió con cinta por si acaso.

  
Odio cuando me llama _chico_. De alguna manera, _monstruo_ parece que me pega más. Seguí con un dedo la cicatriz grabada en mi mano. _No debo decir mentiras_.  
  
Bueno, al menos de mi cerebro se había ido la idea de que era un asesino.  
  


* * *

 

La invitada especial de Vernon era una mujer. La invitada especial de Vernon era un mujer que se impresionó _mucho_ con lo él que había cocinado. Y con sus taladros. Y con su casa. Y con su jardín. Y con _todo_ lo relacionado con él.

 

Antes nunca me había dado cuenta de lo delgadas que eran las paredes de esa casa, lo que era sorprendente considerando que había estado viviendo con las rabietas de Dudley, el temperamento de Vernon y la aguda voz de Petunia la mayor parte de mi vida. Durante la semana anterior, Amanda-llámame-Mandy había venido cinco veces. Cada vez tuve que dejar la casa brillante. Cada vez tuve que encerrarme en mi cuarto como si no existiera. Cada vez tuve que tumbarme en la cama después de que cenasen y escucharles tomarse el postre. En el dormitorio principal. Y cada vez había tenido que hacer esfuerzos para no vomitar.

 

Durante esos días llegué a unas cuantas conclusiones. Una era que tía Petunia y tío Vernon no había vuelto a tener sexo después de Dudley; el hombre hacía temblar toda la casa. Después de llegar a esa conclusión decidí que era mejor no volver a pensar jamás en ellos teniendo sexo. No creía que fuese la misma sensación aprensiva que tienen los demás al pensar en sus padres como seres sexuales (me sentí así al pensarlo del señor y la señora Weasley), no, era horror total y absoluto al pensar en el tío Vernon desnudo ante nadie, lo que desafortunadamente estaba pasando cada vez que su invitada especial venía.

Intenté sentirme mal por tía Petunia, pero con el "¡Oh, Dios, más! ¡Eres INCREÍBLE!" que me llegó del otro dormitorio todo lo que pude sentir es pena por _mí mismo_. Tío Vernon tampoco era muy silencioso. A veces sentían la necesidad de describir en detalle lo que se hacían el uno al otro. Y entre las descripciones se oían alaridos, gemidos, gruñidos y gritos. Supongo que tenía que sonar placentero, pero a mí me parecía que sonaba como una sesión de tortura. Y ciertamente yo estaba siendo torturado.

 

También llegué a la conclusión de que nunca, _jamás_ querría practicar sexo. Esta idea no era nueva. Los otros chicos del dormitorio llevaban experimentando todo el año (al menos con sus manos) pero yo no estaba interesado. Esto sólo afianzaba la idea. El sexo estaba fuera de discusión. No iba a poner mi pene dentro de una chica. Jamás. Sonaba repugnante, y nunca podría entender por qué alguien querría hacerlo.

  
No es que no apreciase a las chicas. Lo hacía. En serio. Tenían una formas bellas, y también sus ropas, y zapatos, y cabello. Las apreciaba hasta el punto de envidiarlas. Era sólo que... meter lo que sea en ellas no me llamaba. Mi desastrosa cita con Cho Chang a principios de año había sido el comienzo de esa línea de pensamiento; la idea de esa pobre mujer con el tío Vernon era el final.

Otro  _ruido sordo_ llegó del dormitorio principal junto con un gemido. La pobre barrera de la almohada no bloqueó el sonido. Quizá la alacena bajo las escaleras sería más silenciosa.

  
Finalmente los ruidos de la otra habitación cesaron. Medianoche. Feliz cumpleaños a mí.  
  
  


* * *

  


Por todo ello el verano fue una tortura en unos aspectos pero me ayudó en otros. Por un lado la muerte de Sirius parecía más lejana. Por otro que asesinase a Voldemort casi parecía un sueño. Cuando regresé a King's Cross con los Weasley y Hermione no fui asediado por periodistas. Parecía que el mundo había tenido ya suficiente oscuridad. Me hubiesen creído o no el año anterior, la sensación estaba ahí.

 

La rutina de Hogwarts me ayudó a curarme más que cualquier otra cosa. Nuestro nuevo profesor de Defensa era un poco despistado pero muy amable. Me las había arreglado para sacar un "E" en Pociones, así que Snape no tuvo más remedio que tenerme en su clase. Soportar sus insultos le dio un aire de normalidad a mi vida, que creo que de otra manera habría echado a perder. Dejé Adivinación e Historia. No las necesitaba para llegar a ser Auror, aunque ya no estaba seguro de que eso fuese lo que realmente quería hacer.

Sin Voldemort, mi vida se había vuelto bastante aburrida. Era raro que en vez de enfrentarme con constantes amenazas de muerte tuviera que hacerlo a las rupturas de mis amigos (Ron y Hermione parecían estar juntos o separados cada semana y yo no quería tomar partido), a los avances de las chicas (no, Ginny, en serio que pienso en ti como en una hermana pequeña), a los deberes, al Quidditch y a alguna fiesta ocasional en nuestro dormitorio.

Las fiestas en el dormitorio fueron idea de Seamus y Dean. Decidieron que nos merecíamos tiempo libre después de estudiar. Así que cada vez que tocaba fin de semana en Hogsmeade, ellos y los chicos de séptimo traían Whisky de Fuego y otros lujos al dormitorio. Eran fiestas exclusivamente para chicos. Si Ron le hubiese hablado alguna vez de ellas a Hermione habrían sido motivo de una de sus sonadas rupturas. De esta manera, desde que era Prefecto, Ron hacía la vista gorda a las fiestas mientras se emborrachaba tanto como el resto de nosotros. Si Hermione había notado que a la mañana siguientes todos teníamos espantosos dolores de cabeza y sólo picábamos un poco de comida, sabiamente mantenía la boca cerrada.

  
Seamus y Dean no sólo traían alcohol. En el menú también había revistas mágicas y muggles llenas de mujeres desnudas. Intenté demostrar el mismo interés que el resto de los chicos en las fotos (incluso Neville babeaba ante alguna de esas mujeres) y supuse que era buen actor porque ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta de que ninguna de las mujeres desnudas me decía nada. Aparte de mi decisión de nunca practicar sexo, suponía que yo sólo maduraría más tarde. Quiero decir, los otros se ponían duros con las fotos. Aunque creo que yo era el único que _esperaba_ verlo.

No fue sino hasta la última fiesta del año cuando Dean trajo una revista que tenía algo que me interesó. Era una revista muggle con un nombre vulgar, como casi todas. La mujer de la portada no estaba desnuda o vistiendo sólo ropa interior más bien escasa, como era lo habitual. En su lugar vestía un corsé de látex y botas hasta la rodilla, y tenía el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo alta. En la mano llevaba un látigo. Cogí la revista más por curiosidad que por interés. No podía imaginar qué le podía gustar a nadie de un látigo. Dentro había más fotos de mujeres vestidas de cuero y látex. Muchas llevaban instrumentos de tortura en las manos.

 

"¿La gente de verdad usa eso? ¿O sólo es para las fotos?" Me pregunté en voz alta sin darme cuenta.

 

Una de las mujeres sostenía lo que parecía un alambre de púas.  Tenía el tacón de aguja de uno de sus zapatos clavado en la espalda de otra mujer... y tanto la espalda como el culo estaban destrozados. Palidecí.

 

"A alguna gente les va el S y M, Harry." Seamus me miraba como si fuese de otro planeta. Y me sentí como si lo fuese. "Sadomasoquismo. Esto." Volvió la página para ver otra foto.

 

Ésa era una idea completamente diferente. Mientras la mayoría de las mujeres de las revistas estaban posando, la mujer de esta foto parecía... _libre_ , lo que era raro, dadas las circunstancias. Llevaba un collar ancho con una correa unida a él. Tenía los brazos atados con una cosa rara de cuero que los mantenía atrás y levantados sobre su cabeza, y llevaba puesto un arnés de cuero que mantenía sus pechos separados. Sus piernas se mantenías separadas a la fuerza por una barra, y la correa tiraba de ella hacia adelante.  Si ésa hubiera sido una foto mágica ella no habría podido moverse. Pero la expresión de su cara era una que no había visto antes. Miré fijamente la imagen. Sabía que su culo estaba desnudo para el látigo de alguien, pero quizá... quizá la persona la acariciaría antes con una mano cálida. Sentí un rubor caliente subir por mi cuello mientras la miraba.

 

Los otros chicos del cuarto se rieron. No lo entendían. Todos pensaron que yo quería _hacerle_ eso a ella. Pero mientras miraba esa foto, esa postura imposible de alcanzar sin ayuda, esa cara, supe la imposible verdad. Yo quería _ser_ ella.

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

** Capítulo 3 **

 

Dean dejó que me quedase la revista. Dijo que a él no le interesaba atar chicas, pero que había sido la vez que más cachondo me había visto, y que si yo necesitaba esa "mierda" para correrme, por él perfecto. Acepté la revista ruborizado y la escondí en el baúl, bajo la ropa, cuando empaquetábamos para irnos a casa el último verano. Me quedaría con los Dursley hasta el uno de agosto y después me iría a la Madriguera el resto del verano. La señora Weasley me dijo que me ayudaría a encontrar un sitio donde vivir cuando acabase en Hogwarts dependiendo de lo que fuese a hacer. Por supuesto que era bienvenido a quedarme con ellos.

 

Le había dicho a la profesora McGonagall que quizá el de Auror no era el trabajo ideal para mí. Seguía sin gustarme el hecho de que había matado a alguien. A veces me ponía enfermo sólo de pensarlo. Y la verdad es que, aunque era bueno en defensa, no sentía pasión. Ella me aconsejó que mantuviese mi dirección actual, las clases que había elegido eran útiles para muchas carreras. De todos modos, no tenía que tomar una decisión en ese momento.

  
Me sentí extraño al hacer las maletas junto al resto de los de sexto. Quizá porque era la primera vez que no había ocurrido nada catastrófico que hubiese marcado el final de curso. Ron no estaba por allí. Hermione y él estaban juntos otra vez, y sabía que ella se iría a Francia un mes con su familia. Probablemente se estaban despidiendo.  
  
Oh, bueno, otro mes con los Dursley. Podía con eso. Podía.

La verdad es que no esperaba que Dudley fuese a recogerme a la estación. Tampoco él parecía muy contento. Sorprendentemente durante ese curso había crecido tanto que casi llegaba a su altura, aunque rogaba por no alcanzar nunca su circunferencia. Señaló el coche con las llaves, pero no hizo intención de ayudarme a cargar el baúl en el maletero.  
  
"Es por tu culpa, y lo sabes," dijo despectivo tan pronto como nos pusimos en marcha.

 

"¿El qué?"

 

"Mamá y papá se están divorciando. Y es por tu culpa."

 

"¿Cómo que es por mi culpa?"

 

"Papá nos envió lejos el año pasado por ti. Y conoció a una chica. Y mamá se enteró. Y es por tu culpa."

 

Ah, así que eso era culpa mía. "Lo siento, Dudders. Pero me temo que toda la culpa es de tus padres."

 

El coche casi se salió de la carretera por intentar pegarme mientras conducía. Esquivé su puño mientras él gritaba, "¡Retira eso!"

 

"¡Yo no he hecho nada!"

 

"Mamá dijo..."

 

"Me da igual lo que tu madre dijera. Tu padre es un hombre adulto. Toma sus propias decisiones. Estuve con él el verano pasado, pero yo no tuve nada que ver con ninguna de ellas. _Con ninguna_."

 

"Después de todo lo que te hemos dado ni siquiera lo agradeces. Y él ha dejado a mamá. Dijo que estaba cansado de tu monstruosidad. Y que _era_ por tu culpa."

Suspiré. "Dudley, él ha estado aguantando 'mi monstruosidad' durante años. El verano pasado lo único que hice fue limpiar y cocinar para él. Igual que había estado haciendo el resto de mi vida. Cada vez que ella venía él me encerraba en mi habitación igual que siempre. Yo no tenía ningún control sobre lo que pasaba. Siento que ocurriese. Siento si te hace daño. Pero _yo no te lo he hecho_."

 

Entonces Dudley hizo algo que no le había visto hacer antes. Lloró. No la rabieta con lágrimas falsas de cuando quería algo. Ni los sollozos y temblores que tuvo después de ver Dementores. Dudley en ese momento casi parecía humano. Grandes lágrimas de cocodrilo resbalaban por sus mejillas mientras se sorbía los mocos. Era surrealista.

 

"Lo siento, Harry." Se sorbió la nariz.

 

"Yo también."

 

"Es sólo. Ha sido duro. Aún le veo. Pero mamá nunca ha trabajado, y a ella le importa demasiado lo que piensan los vecinos. Y él es mi padre, y le quiero."

  
Intenté encontrar un pañuelo, pero a Dudley no parecía preocuparle... simplemente se limpió la nariz con la manga. Cuando se calmó, me contó un poco qué estaba pasando. Me dijo que estaba trabajando, para ayudar a traer un poco de dinero como complemento al que el tío Vernon les enviaba. Casi me sentí mal por él. Casi. Entonces llegué al Número Cuatro, Privet Drive, y tía Petunia fijó _mis_ normas.

Debido al hecho de que ella y su _querido_ Vernon habían hecho tanto por mí durante años, ya era hora de que lo devolviese. Especialmente desde que  _yo_ le había conducido a la locura. Esquivé con éxito el guante de horno que me tiró cuando acabó su perorata y entonces me fijé en el estado de la cocina. Normalmente, incluso después de haber estado fuera todo el curso, la casa estaba inmaculada. Ahora, en cambio, había porquería en la encimera, que parecía cubierta de una sustancia pegajosa. Una fila de hormigas desfilaba decidida por el fregadero. Los paños de cocina y los guantes de horno estaban tirados por la habitación de cualquier modo. La pila de platos y sartenes del fregadero sobresalía y alcanzaba la encimera y la mesa de la cocina. No quise mirar el resto de los cuartos para ver cómo estaban.

  
"Tía Petunia, ¿qué quieres que haga?"

No sé qué esperaba. Quizá que ella me dijese que consiguiera un trabajo, o que me largase, o que limpiase, o que le devolviese a su marido con magia. Realmente no lo sé. SÉ que no esperaba que ella rompiese a llorar. Por dos veces en un día tuve que consolar a una persona cuyo rango emocional estaba convencido de que no iba más allá de la rabia y los celos. Tampoco supe muy bien qué hacer. Se sentó en una silla y gimió en un paño de cocina. Dudley se apartó de ella como si estuviese en llamas. Yo le dí unas torpes palmaditas en la espalda.

Miré a Dudley. "Tráele un vaso de agua. O lo que sea."

 

Dudley, que parecía completamente perdido, agradeció de tener al menos _alguna_ guía. Trajo el agua, y en silencio se la puso a su madre en la mano.

"Gra... gracias, Sweetums. Qué bueno eres, pensando en tu madre..." Se sonó la nariz ruidosamente con el paño de cocina.

 

Puse los ojos en blanco. "¿Has comido?"

 

Parecía que había olvidado que yo estaba allí. "No... tenemos comida." La voz se le rompió en la última palabra con otro sollozo, y empezó otra vez con el paño. Miré en la nevera y los armarios; ella tenía razón, no había comida. Incluso si la hubiese, tampoco hubiera habido nada limpio _para_ cocinarla. 

 

"Dudley, me dijiste que ahora tenías trabajo. ¿Tienes algo de dinero?"

 

"Un poco."

 

"¿Suficiente para una pizza?

 

"Eh, sí."

 

"Bien. Pide una." Miré su tripa. "Mejor dos."

 

Me sonrió un poco. "Vale."

 

Intenté ignorar el desorden del salón mientras llevaba a tía Petunia hasta el sofá. Estaba pálida y temblorosa, y lo más delgada que la había visto nunca. Yo tenía esa misma reacción por el estado de la casa. Mi mente sabía que tío Vernon no estaba en casa para castigarme, que no era culpa mía, pero no podía parar esa reacción arraigada en mí desde siempre.

 

"¡La pizza está en camino!" Dijo Dudley, satisfecho de sí mismo.

 

"Bien. Yo voy a limpiar la cocina lo mejor que pueda para que podáis comer en ella."

 

Entonces Dudley me miró. Realmente me miró. No como si fuese algo que tenía que aplastar con un zapato, ni como parte de algún juego, sino como, me atrevería a decir, una especie de compañero de armas, metido en este lío tanto como él. Y por lo menos él sabía que eso le superaba y que yo me haría cargo.

 

Deseé haberles pedido a Dean y Seamus un poco de whisky de fuego. Si tía Petunia no lo quería, me lo podía tomar yo. Empecé con el fregadero. Necesitaba un lugar donde poner todas las cosas que había en la mesa. Sabía que no podría dormir hasta que la casa pareciese en orden. Que la casa estuviese limpia era ahora una parte fundamental de mi personalidad. Podía manejar lo de dormir con los chicos en el dormitorio de la torre, pero esto era diferente.

 

La pizza llegó cuando estaba acabando con la tercera ronda de platos. Las encimeras estaban despejadas, pero el suelo aún estaba asqueroso. Por lo menos me las había arreglado para llevar la ropa sucia al lavadero, al menos los trapos de la cocina.

  
Después de conseguir llevar a tía Petunia a la cama y asegurar a Dudley que su ayuda no era necesaria, empecé con el resto de la planta de abajo.

¿Quién iba a saber que no tener al tío Vernon en casa podía ser peor que tenerle?

 

* * *

 

 

"¿Por que sonríes así, Dudley?" Me aparté de él.

 

"Por nada..."

 

"Dudley, ¿qué escondes detrás de ti?"

 

"¿No puede un chico desearle a su primo feliz cumpleaños sin que sospeche?"

 

Retrocedí hasta un rincón de la encimera de la cocina. Miré a mi alrededor desesperado antes de darme cuenta de que estaba atrapado. El aspecto de la cara de Dudley era aterrador. No había intentado hacerme daño desde ese primer día en el coche; realmente nos estábamos llevando bastante bien, pero ahora me miraba como un gato a un canario. Levantó una mano y sacó mi revista de su bolsillo trasero, manteniéndola fuera de mi alcance.

 

"Dámela, Dudley. No querrás que tu madre te pille con eso."

 

"No está... Ha salido para todo el día."

 

"Dudley, por favor, es mía."

 

"Lo sé, la he sacado de tu baúl."

 

Intenté agarrarla pero él la mantuvo lejos de mi alcance fácilmente.

 

"Y ahora, ¿sabes qué hay en ella?"

 

"No, ¿qué?" Parecía que lo mejor era seguirle el juego si quería que me la devolviese.

 

"Un anuncio de un pequeño club que tiene, como ellos dicen, ['fiestas de juegos' (1)](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Play_party_\(BDSM\)) algunos días al mes."

 

"¿Y?"

 

"Y, que es tu cumpleaños, y te voy a llevar a una de esas fiestas, primo."

 

Me lo quedé mirando un momento sin decir nada. Esto no era algo que Dudley pudiese pensar por su cuenta. Incluso aunque nos llevásemos bien. Incluso aunque me las hubiese arreglado para devolverles a él y a su madre una apariencia de normalidad. Dudley _no_ se podía haber dado cuenta de esto solo. Entonces recordé algo.

 

"Dud, para entrar a esos clubs hay que tener 21 años o más. Y hace falta un carnet con foto. Yo no lo tengo, ni tengo 21."

 

"Sí que lo tienes. Y por supuesto que tienes 21," miró algo en su mano, "Nigel." Me dio una tarjeta pequeña.

 

La persona que aparecía en el carnet se parecía un poco a mí, creo. Tenía el pelo negro y gafas. Si sólo echaban un vistazo, funcionaría.

 

"¿De dónde lo has sacado?" Pregunté.

 

"Eso es fácil. Los he estado consiguiendo y perdiendo desde hace años. Si te pillan con uno en un bar, lo peor que hacen es echarte. Piers y yo los usamos muchos fines de semana, y en la escuela todos tienen."

 

Probablemente me debería haber sorprendido más de lo que lo estaba.

 

Y probablemente también debería haberme sorprendido más de que el carnet falso funcionase. Mi nerviosismo al usarlo fue atribuido al nerviosismo de ir a un club (al que todos llamaban mazmorra. Yo resoplé, porque era un poco menos intimidante que la de Snape) por primera vez.

 

Sin embargo Dudley actuaba como si hiciese eso continuamente. Y por lo que yo sabía, lo hacía. Una mujer bonita que se presentó como la "chica Sarah" nos dio una visita guiada por la mazmorra. Había salas acolchadas dispuestas como las habitaciones de un sultán con cortinas vaporosas; había una sala pequeña con unos pocos sofás en la que un hombre estaba sentado con una mujer en su regazo echa un ovillo bajo una manta. La chica Sarah nos explicó que ésa era la sala de cuidado y recuperación. Había una pequeña cocina donde algunas personas se conocían y picoteaban algo. Había una sala con pista de baile con una música de locos y luces intermitentes, que garantizaba a cualquiera un dolor de cabeza.

 

La chica Sarah paró y se giró hacia nosotros. "Cualquier lugar en el que el suelo esté pintado de rojo es "zona segura". No está permitido ningún juego en el rojo, y os podéis mover libremente por ahí. La negra, en cambio, es la zona de juegos... la gente usa látigos, flagelos, bastones... cuchillos... en la zona negra. Podéis ir si queréis. Además, tenemos MMs," ante nuestras expresiones vacías detalló, "Monitores de Mazmorra, en ese área. Están ahí para asegurarse de que si estáis en una escena jugando con alguien, estáis seguros. Si estáis con alguien que saben que has estado más veces, pueden irse, así que no dejéis que algo de lo que veáis os asuste demasiado. En caso contrario, si estáis ahí y alguien cruza vuestros límites, sea como dominante o como sumiso, y gritáis '¡ROJO!' los MMs tienen permiso para parar la escena y lo harán. Ésa es aquí la palabra de seguridad para todos.

 

Dudley y yo asentimos como si supiésemos de lo que estaba hablando. Lo más importante que se quedó en nuestras cabezas fue no pisar la zona negra de la mazmorra. El sonido de un látigo me hizo mirar hacia esa zona de la sala. Una mujer vestida con pantalones y chaqueta de cuero restallaba un látigo, pero no parecía que apuntara a nadie.

 

"Aún es pronto y la mayoría de los habituales no ha llegado. Deberíais mezclaros entre los demás y presentaros. Encantada de conoceros, Nigel, Theodor." Me guiñó un ojo.

 

"Me voy a la cocina, ¿quieres algo?"

 

"No, gracias." Mi atención se había movido; había un hombre vestido con pantalones de cuero negro y chaleco también negro guiando a otro hombre hacia la zona de juegos.

 

El otro hombre llevaba _algo_ negro en la cabeza, y era conducido con cuidado mediante una correa atada al collar que llevaba en el cuello. No llevaba puesto nada más. Lo que fuese que llevaba en la cabeza le cegaba, el único agujero que pude ver era uno pequeño en donde estaba su nariz. El hombre de negro le llevó hasta un aparato estilo banco que estaba acolchado. Tenía tres alturas, una donde colocó las rodillas, otra para el pecho, y una más para los brazos. Esto le dejaba con el culo desnudo al aire y el pene colgando.

 

"¿Quieres darle unos azotes?"

 

Di un salto, no había oído a la chica Sarah acercarse.

 

"¡No!" Dije categóricamente.

 

"Normalmente Andrew no recibe zurras, generalmente es atado. Me pregunto que pasa con el banco de spanking... ah..."

 

El hombre de negro sacó una cuerda larga. Después cogió los brazos de Andrew y los llevó con cuidado hacia la espalda usando la cuerda para sujetarlos. Durante todo el tiempo el hombre de negro frotó la espalda de Andrew y le susurró al oído. Entonces sacó otra cuerda larga. Ésta la utilizó para atar juntas las piernas de Andrew y éstas al banco de spanking.

 

La chica Sarah le habló de nuevo. "Si no quieres darle azotes, ¿quieres atarle?"

 

Me sonrojé. "La verdad, no."

 

"¿Quieres ser atado?"

 

"Yo... Yo no sabía que un hombre _pudiese_. Quiero decir, sólo lo he visto fotos, y todas eran mujeres."

 

"Nigel, ¿te interesan las mujeres?" Y señaló otra escena que estaba teniendo lugar. A una mujer atractiva le estaba atando de algún modo el pelo a los pies un hombre también atractivo. Era interesante de un modo objetivo, pero me encontré con que mis ojos volvieron hacia el hombre de negro.

 

"Supongo."

 

"¿Estarías interesado en que _yo_ te atase?" Comenzaba a responder cuando ella continuó. "¿O preferirías que él," hizo un gesto hacia un hombre alto que no llevaba nada excepto ropa interior de látex, "te atase?"

 

Pensaba que me moría cuando el hombre me miró directamente mientras yo decía en voz baja, "Él".

  
Ella sonrió. "Bueno, no ha sido tan difícil. Somos muy abiertos aquí en la mazmorra. Si te gustan los chicos, genial. Sólo tienes que saber que eso es lo que buscas."

Me giré de nuevo hacia el hombre de negro, quien parecía haber acabado su obra y ahora sólo estaba sentado mirando a Andrew.

 

"Así que, ¿eres marica?" La voz de Dudley me sobresaltó.

 

"Eh, supongo."

 

"Ya era hora de que lo pillaras. Mamá y yo nos preguntábamos cuando te darías cuenta."

 

Intenté esconder mi sorpresa ante la reacción de Dudley. Puede que _hubiese_ madurado cuando yo no miraba. Puede que la marcha de tío Vernon no fuese tan mala como podría haber sido.

 

"Gracias, significa mucho para mí."

 

"Ni lo menciones. Sólo no me hagas ver nada de _esto_ nunca más. Me vuelvo a la cocina. O puede que a la habitación del harén. Hay una chica haciendo danza del vientre."

 

Puse los ojos en blanco y volví mi atención a la zona negra. El hombre de negro acariciaba el expuesto culo de Andrew. Parecía ser la única parte de su cuerpo que no estaba cubierta por cuerdas. Dio unos cuantos azotes al culo de Andrew y casi pude escuchar el gemido que produjeron. Quizá el gemido era mío.

 

Vi como la escena progresaba de zurras suaves a otras más fuertes. El culo de Andrew estaba rojo y magullado cuando la escena acabó, y pensé que cualquiera podía haber estado mirando aunque ellos parecían haber olvidado que no estaban solos en el mundo, por no hablar de en la habitación. Tan meticulosamente como habían sido colocadas las cuerdas, fueron retiradas.

  
Andrew no parecía darse cuenta de que su culo estaba amoratado. Se sentó sin quejarse, a pesar de que temblaba tan violentamente que podía verlo desde mi lado de la sala. Rápidamente, el hombre de negro cogió una manta de la bolsa y rodeó a Andrew con ella, colocó una mano donde debían de estar los ojos de Andrew bajo la cosa negra y cuidadosamente la retiró protegiéndole de la suave luz de la habitación.

Llevó una botella de agua a la boca de Andrew y le ayudó a beber. Nunca había visto cuidar tanto a nadie. Andrew se inclinó agradecido contra el hombre de negro. Envolviéndose en la manta lo mejor que pudo, se levanto sobre sus temblorosas piernas y cogió unas cuantas toallitas de papel y líquido limpiador. El hombre de negro tomó su bolsa y dejó el área de juegos mientras Andrew limpiaba el banco de spanking y recogía las botellas vacías de agua.

"¿Disfruta del espectáculo, señor Potter?"

 

Conocía esa voz. Me giré hacia ella y vi al hombre de negro. Le miré a la cara, aterrorizado ante lo que iba a ver. 

  
"Hola, profesor Snape, ¿qué hace usted aquí?" Intenté sonar seguro de mí mismo, pero acabó sonando como un chillido.

Miró hacia donde venía Andrew, que aún temblaba. "Estoy con usted en un minuto," me dijo. Dirigió a Andrew hasta la zona de cuidados y recuperación.

 

Tenía que encontrar a Dudley.  
 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Fiestas: En el original "play parties". No he encontrado una buena traducción. Son reuniones para gente que practica BDSM o para quienes buscan iniciarse, ya sea para practicar o sólo para mirar, como aquí Dudley y Harry. Para más información http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Play_party_(BDSM)


	4. Chapter 4

 

Capítulo 4

El profesor Snape y yo nunca habíamos tenido lo que se podría llamar una buena relación. Mientras que la abierta animosidad que sentíamos el uno por el otro se había calmado durante el quinto curso, había demasiadas cosas en nuestro pasado como para llegar a considerar que hubiese entre nosotros algo más que una tensa tolerancia. Aunque entré en su clase de nivel EXTASIS, nunca me apliqué más de lo necesario. Por su parte, Snape me trató con el mismo respeto que cualquiera trataría algo que estuviese despegando de la suela de su zapato (sólo que con más insultos). Ninguno de nosotros olvidaba las desastrosas lecciones de Oclumancia, pero tampoco ninguno las sacaba a colación. Hice lo que pude por evitarle fuera de clase, y eso pareció funcionar bastante bien para ambos.  
  
Esta vez, en cambio, estaba atrapado. Después de evitar a Snape un año entero, al parecer había caído directamente en su guarida, y él estaba furioso.

Dudley intentaba tranquilizarme mientras esperábamos a Snape en una sala de recuperación. "Él no puede ser tan malo," dijo. "Parecía cuidar en serio de ese tío."

 

Sí, lo hacía. Cuatro horas antes no hubiese pensado que los hombres pudiesen hacerse algo así. Por alguna razón (culpé a tío Vernon), pensaba que los hombres tomaban el control de las mujeres. Después de ver a mi profesor atar a otro hombre, todo lo que podía pensar era en que me lo hicieran a mí.

 

La puerta se abrió de golpe, y el profesor Snape entró. "¿A qué estás jugando, Potter?" dijo entre dientes.

 

"¡No estoy jugando!"

 

"Esto no es un juego. Esto no es Hogwarts donde puedes convencer al director de que cierre los ojos cada vez que rompes las reglas..."  
  
"¡Lo sé! No estoy jugando a nada."

 

"¿Qué es esto para ti?"

 

"No lo sé. Pero no es un juego" Le estaba diciendo la verdad. _Tenía_ que creerme.

 

"¿Qué es lo que querías cuando viniste? ¿Querías atar a alguna mujer desprevenida? ¿Azotarla? ¿Hacerla sangrar? ¿Eh? ¿Vencer al Señor Tenebroso no fue suficiente para ti y ha llegado la hora de descargar tu frustración en muggles indefensos?"

 

"¡NO!"

 

" _Mentiste_ para entrar aquí. Quebrantaste las normas. Normas que no estaban sólo para tu beneficio sino para la seguridad de todos los que vienen. Podrías haber herido a mis amigos." Añadió en un susurro, "A mi familia."

 

"No pensé..."

 

"Tú nunca piensas."

 

Bajé la mirada.

"Este estilo de vida está basado en la confianza. En una noche has conseguido perder la de cada una de las personas que hay aquí. Y te diría que has perdido también la mía pero nunca la has tenido."

 

Eso dolió, y no estaba seguro de por qué.

 

"Fuera. Cuando tengas veintiún años quizá consideren dejarte volver, aunque yo haré todo lo que esté en mi poder para mantenerte fuera de aquí."

 

"Profesor, no vine a hacer daño a nadie," dije en voz baja. "Sólo... quería ver. Quería saber. Tenía curiosidad..."

  
"La curiosidad mató al gato. Nunca piensas en nadie más que en ti mismo en cada cosa que haces. ¿Cuanta gente has conseguido que sea _asesinada_ por eso?"

Ése había sido un golpe demasiado bajo, hasta para Snape.

 

Nos dio la espalda y apuntó hacia la puerta. "Largo."

Huimos.

 

* * *

 

 

La había jodido. Lo sabía, pero no sabía qué hacer para arreglarlo. Así que hice lo que siempre hacía. Nada.  
  
Fui a casa de los Weasley tal y como estaba planeado. Aparté el enfado y la culpa a un lado igual que había hecho cuando Sirius murió. Intenté ignorar que las pesadillas habían vuelto. Si Ron y Hermione notaron algo extraño, no dijeron nada. Y yo nunca les conté a ellos lo que había pasado.

 

Pronto empezó la escuela. No estaba seguro de lo que esperaba al volver. Lo mismo que en sexto, con quizá una Hermione un poco más pesada por los EXTASIS, supongo. Sabía que estaba  en parte aterrorizado por las clases con Snape. Una parte de mí quería verle de nuevo, incluso sabiendo que no iba a ver al hombre que había atado a Andrew en la mazmorra. Lo que _sé_ es que no esperaba abrir mi baúl en el cuarto la primera noche y encontrar dos libros que yo no había puesto ahí (uno sobre ser gay y otro, una guía BDSM).

 

Cerré el baúl de golpe antes de que los otros chicos pudieran verlos. Esa noche, después de escucharles roncar tranquilos, saqué los libros del baúl.

 

No sabía por dónde empezar. No sabía si era _gay_. Ni siquiera había pensado en ello. Sabía que la idea de estar con una mujer no me atraía. Sabía que ver a dos hombres juntos era más interesante que mirar a una mujer desnuda. Pero no estaba seguro de si eso me hacía gay. Todo lo que sabía sobre los gays venía del tío Vernon. Y era del mismo estilo que lo que me había enseñado sobre los magos y la magia. Por lo menos reconocía que los gays existían (aunque insistía en que los que elegían ser mariquitas eran monstruos). No, yo era lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber deshacerme por lo menos de algunas cosas que había dicho tío Vernon. Decidí que el libro sobre ser gay era mejor para empezar. Y era más corto.

 

El libro me vino bien. Hablaba en términos clínicos y sin juicios de valor. Había diagramas mostrando las diferentes posiciones que podían adoptar dos hombres juntos. Y descubrí que me interesaban, pero sólo de un modo distante. Poner mi pene en la vagina de una chica era una idea nauseabunda, la verdad. Pero poner mi pene en el culo de otro chico no sonaba mucho mejor. Y no podía imaginarme _queriendo_ que alguien me hiciese eso a mí. Por lo menos el [frottage (1)](http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Frot) parecía estar bien. Y mientras que, de nuevo, no podía imaginarme poniendo mi pene en la boca de otro hombre, la idea de dar placer a alguien oralmente no me era en absoluto desagradable. Y estar simplemente siendo sostenido por los brazos de otro hombre sonaba absolutamente divino.  
  
Puede ser que fuese gay. Bueno, un poco.

 

La guía BDSM era completamente diferente. Eran ensayos de gente con ese estilo de vida. Tenía listas con cosas para hacer y no hacer. Tenía orientaciones sobre como negociar una escena o un encuentro. Tenía un glosario. El libro sobre ser gay era frío. Éste seguía siendo de no-ficción, pero había pasión en él. Algunas de las cosas que mencionaba me hicieron girar la cabeza y sentir vergüenza. Otras me hicieron ansiar que me las hicieran. Unas pocas no podía entenderlas en absoluto. 

 

Si no me había dado cuenta antes, leer el libro me lo dejó clarísimo: Yo era sumiso. Ansiaba tener a alguien que tomase el control, ya fuese por medio del bondage (¡oh, cómo lo deseaba!) o de la servidumbre (anhelaba complacer), y sabía que la sumisión era el camino que quería tomar. También sabía la persona a la que necesitaba aproximarme para que me ayudase a tomarlo. Sólo necesitaba reunir todo mi valor para acercarme.

 

* * *

 

  
  
  
Las clases con el profesor Snape eran tan malas como lo habían sido después el desastroso episodio con las clases Oclumancia. En vez de insultarme y criticarme, me ignoraba. Lo que de algún modo era peor. Podía soportar los insultos. Estaba acostumbrado a los insultos. Ser ignorado _dolía_.

Durante las tres semanas después de haber acabado el libro de BDSM intenté quedarme después de clase a hablar con él. Y sabía que sucedería una de estas tres cosas: me empujaría fuera de la clase antes de que consiguiese el valor para hablarle; me miraría fijamente, asustándome, y yo me iría corriendo de la clase, o la siguiente clase comenzaría buscándome y mirándome fijamente como si tuviese algo creciéndome en la nuca.

 

Finalmente, uno de los días justo cuando se marchaba de clase, espeté: "¿Puedo hablar con usted?"

 

"No," dijo sin ninguna inflexión en su voz, y se marchó.

La partida había comenzado.

Ahora, en vez de estar en silencio tras cada clase, me paraba un momento y le preguntaba si podía hablar con él, y él me respondía con un simple, "No."

 

Puede que no fuese la manera más inteligente de hacer las cosas, pero al menos era persistente. _No_ iba a renunciar a esto. No _podía_ renunciar. Desgraciadamente, en Halloween mi insistencia aún no había dado resultados. Ni uno.

 

Hermione mencionó que yo estaba comportándome de manera extraña, y yo rechacé explicarle nada. No era asunto suyo, y podía manejarlo yo solo. Gracias a dios, Ron, como siempre, ni se dio cuenta. Estaba más interesado en Hermione, y mientras Hermione no le dijese nada, él no me diría nada a mí. Su relación ahora-estamos/ahora-no del año pasado se había asentado y ahora eran un apareja estable, y encontré que mi deseo de hablar con Snape crecía cada vez que se cogían de las manos o se besaban.

 

Decidí que era el momento de volver al tablero de juego. Si Snape no quería hablar conmigo quizá leería algo que le escribiese. Si no funcionaba, me arrodillaría y suplicaría.

 

Decidí incluir una carta en los siguientes deberes.

 

* * *

 

 

_Profesor Snape,_

  
_Sé que cometí un error este verano. Sé que le hice daño a usted y a los demás en la mazmorra. Traicioné su confianza, lo que es algo que puede que nunca recupere._

_Iba a hacer una lista de mis razones para ir. Iba a decirle todas las razones que pensé que me justificaban. Mirando atrás, veo que sólo son excusas. Simplemente fui el tonto imprudente, irreflexivo y arrogante que siempre me dice que soy. Creo que buscaba respuestas. Y salí con más preguntas que cuando llegué. Y dañé a gente en el camino._

_Ya había hecho eso antes. Usted pensaría que ya habría aprendido la lección._

_He hecho un poco de tarea por mi cuenta. Los libros han sido muy esclarecedores, pero no he sido capaz de de encontrar como practicar la materia._

_Sé que la última vez que tuvimos lecciones fuera del currículo escolar los resultados fueron horribles. Sé que tiene razones para no creerme cuando le digo que las cosas funcionaran mejor esta vez. Le pido que si usted no está dispuesto a enseñarme hable conmigo sobre la posibilidad de ayudarme a encontrar un profesor que esté dispuesto a asumir un estudiante entusiasta._

_Atentamente,_

_Harry Potter_

 

* * *

 

 

"Potter, castigado, el viernes a las ocho, por esa... estupidez que decidió entregar como tarea."

 

Intenté no sonreír, incluso mientras sentía como el calor subía por mi nuca. "Sí, profesor."

 

"¿Y eso de qué iba, Harry? Casi no te ha dirigido la palabra en todo el curso. ¿Qué has hecho?" Ésa es mi Hermione; nada se le escapa.

  
"No lo sé. Ya sabes cómo es. No es para tanto. Así Ron y tú tendréis tiempo para vosotros solos," dije, guiñándole un ojo.

Se ruborizó. "Sabes que siempre eres bienvenido, Harry..."

 

"Está bien, en serio." Y lo estaba. Ésta era una aventura que tenía que vivir yo solo.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Frotagge: Creo que todos los que leemos slash lo sabemos. Para los recién llegados http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Frot


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

 

Me detuve ante la puerta del aula de Pociones. Se me había olvidado todo lo que quería decirle a Snape. Todo lo que necesitaba decir. Las bases estaban en la carta, pero había mucho más. Llevaba meses esperando esto, y ahora que lo tenía, tenía miedo de cogerlo. Respiré hondo, cerré los ojos, y entré.

  
Después de entrar abrí otra vez los ojos, de uno en uno, sintiéndome idiota. Snape estaba sentado en su escritorio, aparentemente corrigiendo. "Llega tarde," dijo sin siquiera mirarme.

No era cierto pero no le corregí. Si quería su ayuda necesitaba salir de ésta sin pelearme con él. "Lo siento."

 

Alzó la varita y detrás de mí la puerta se cerró con llave. Se levantó y me rodeó. Ahora yo era el más alto pero algo en él me hacía sentir pequeño.

 

"Así que, Potter, ¿cree que después de todo lo que ha hecho debería enseñarle a hacer algo potencialmente tan peligroso como la Oclumancia?

"Mmm..." Por supuesto, cualquier palabra se había largado de mi cerebro.

  
"¿Por lo menos sabe lo que quiere? ¿Un punto de partida? ¡Esto no es un juego, chico!"

Me estremecí. "¡Ya lo sé!"

 

"Entonces dígame qué es lo que quiere. ¿Quiere que le muestre como se ata a una chica? ¿Saber que está indefensa en sus manos, que le ha dado ese poder? ¿Quiere que le enseñe a utilizar un látigo o un flagelo? ¿A manejar un cuchillo para que cause el dolor justo para ser placentero? ¿Quiere dar órdenes a una chica? ¿Hacerla su esclava? ¿Cómo hacer añicos a alguien, y después recogerlo y juntar las piezas de nuevo de tal manera que, de algún modo, una parte de él siempre le pertenecerá?

 

Sólo había visto al profesor Snape interesarse tanto por las pociones.

 

"Usted destruyó a un hombre con un pensamiento. Es imprudente y temerario, y nunca le han importado las reglas. La última persona que quiso el poder que usted parece anhelar casi destruye el mundo. Y no puedo, en conciencia, enseñarle en esta..."

 

"¡Pero yo no quiero!" Solté.

 

Snape paró. "¿Qué?"

 

"No quiero poder. Quiero decir... Quiero su ayuda para aprender a ser sumiso."

 

Snape me miró a los ojos. "¿Qué es exactamente lo que me pide?"

  
"Me gustaría que me enseñase como ser un buen sumiso. Me gustaría formación. Quizá podría ser mi mentor. No quiero poder. Lo tuve, y lo odio."

"¿Por qué yo?" La frase tenía un aire de sincera curiosidad.

 

"Le vi en la mazmorra. Estuvo realmente increíble con Andrew. No sólo por el uso de la cuerda, eso fue genial por lo que puedo decir, sino también por el modo en que le trató después. Era como si nada le importase excepto él. He leído, y sé un poco de lo que se espera de mí si vuelvo a un club como ese, pero sinceramente preferiría que me enseñe la única persona que conozco que realmente _tiene_ ese estilo de vida."

 

"No busco una relación. Sólo adiestramiento. Quiero conocer mis límites. Qué me gustaría y qué no. De ese modo, si alguna vez encuentro a un Dominante que me interese, sabré qué hacer y qué decir. Como escribí en la carta, si no puede enseñarme, confío en usted y espero que pueda encontrar a alguien que sí pueda."

 

Snape no dijo nada durante lo que parecieron horas. Podía sentir el sudor en mi cuello y en mi frente a pesar del frío del aula. Esto era un error. Una pesadilla. ¿En qué había estado pensando? Tenía que irme. Ya.

 

"Respire, Potter."  
  
Inspiré profundamente. Y otra vez. "Lo siento. No debí haber venido... Sólo..." Comencé a caminar hacia la puerta.

  
"No te he dado permiso para irte."

Tampoco me había dado permiso para morirme, y eso era lo siguiente que iba a pasar, estaba seguro.

 

"¿Así que deseas ser dominado?" Dejó salir un bufido, y entonces se dijo a sí mismo, "Nunca hubiera pensado _eso_ de la descendencia de James Potter. Has mencionado la cuerda. ¿Qué otras cosas desea tu pequeño y retorcido corazón?"

 

"Yo..." Bueno, de perdidos, al río. "Quiero servir. Quiero estar atado e indefenso. Quiero ocuparme del placer de otro hombre, incluso cuando él se ocupe del mío. Quiero... escapar de este mundo por un momento."

"No soy un sumiso, Potter. No entiendo qué es lo que quiere exactamente uno. He tenido suficientes reverencias, intromisiones y servidumbres con el Señor Tenebroso para el resto de mi existencia. Llevo con este tipo de vida tanto tiempo como años tienes, y aunque puedo no entenderlo, lo puedo proporcionar. Así que tus perversiones son bondage y sumisión. ¿Algo más? ¿Látigos? ¿Bastones?" Bajó la voz. "¿Azotes?"

 

"Estoy dispuesto a explorarlo, pero no sé cómo de bueno sea el dolor."

 

Snape levantó una ceja. "Muy bien. ¿Cuales son tus límites?"

 

"No lo sé. No creo que tenga ninguno."

 

"¿De verdad, ninguno? ¿Así que no te importaría si te arranco los ojos para usarlos en una poción? ¿O si te corto los testículos para hacer unas orejeras?"

 

Palidecí. "Vale, tengo algunos límites. Sólo que no sé cuales son, o dónde empiezan. Mmm. ¿Qué tal nada de daño permanente? ¿Ni marcas que no pueda tapar con la ropa?"

 

"Es un buen comienzo. Éstos son los míos. No me mentirás. Jamás. Si no quieres hacer algo, lo discutiremos, eso no quiere decir que no tengas que hacerlo. Tendremos una palabra de seguridad. Es para que la usemos ambos si hay algo que va mal. Prefiero utilizar 'rojo', pero si eliges otra, podemos usarla."

 

"Rojo está bien."

 

"Bien. Si te digo que hagas algo y no estás seguro de mis instrucciones o deseas discutirlas con más detalle, o si algo no está bien en la escena pero no la quieres parar completamente, quiero que utilices 'amarillo'. ¿Entiendes?"

 

Asentí.

 

"Te dirigirás a mí como 'Señor', 'Amo' o 'Profesor' si te es más sencillo."

 

"Sí, Señor."

 

Caminó hacia mí y llevó mis brazos a mi espalda, sujetándome las muñecas con una de sus manos. Se mantuvo detrás de mí y susurró en mi oído, "¿Es esto lo que quieres?"

 

"Sí, Señor," gemí.

 

"Bien. Me procuraré darte más de eso que deseas. Ven mañana después del partido de Quidditch, y comenzaremos con tu preparación." Soltó mis brazos.

 

"Por supuesto, Señor."

 

"Oh, y como juegas contra Slytherin, espero que os hagas perder el partido."

 

"¿Qué? No puedo hacer eso... Señor," añadí al final con un poco de retraso.

 

"¿Por qué no? Tú deseas servirme. Yo deseo que mi equipo gane."

 

Sentí como se me acaloraba la cara, pero no iba a ignorar esto. "No lo haré. No haré perder a mis compañeros del equipo por..."

 

"Bien," me interrumpió. "Ningún verdadero Dominante quiere un felpudo, y no te adiestraría si pensase que tu ya estás de alguna manera roto. Ser sumiso no significa que nunca cuestiones las cosas. De nuevo, si hay un problema, quiero que me lo digas. Aunque decir 'rojo' es mucho más fácil que volver tu cara de ese color." Me tocó el cuello, sus fríos dedos erizaron mi piel caliente y la sensación bajó por mi espina dorsal. "Ahora, ve y juega tan bien como haces siempre. Te espero para nuestra sesión de adiestramiento mañana por la noche."

 

"Buenas noches, Señor."

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


Ganamos. No fue demasiado sorprendente. Draco es un buen Buscador, y lo tuve que pelear un poco, pero atrapé la Snitch sin demasiados problemas. Intenté no mirar a Snape mientras me sacaban del campo, pero nuestros ojos se encontraron un momento e hizo un firme asentimiento con la cabeza antes de ir a hablar con los Slytherins. Al menos mi rubor fue atribuido a la emoción por ganar el partido.

 

Me di la ducha más rápida de mi vida, intentando tanto como pude que la mata de pelo de mi cabeza se comportase, y finalmente me puse el uniforme antes de bajar hacia el aula del Profesor Snape.

 

Él no estaba. Sentí que el terror de la noche anterior volvía. Él sólo estaba jugando conmigo. Le había humillado, y este era mi pago. Sentí como si algo me aplastara el pecho. Como para burlarse de mí, sus palabras de la noche anterior regresaron a mi mente. _"Respire, Potter."_  

 

Lo intenté. Estremecido, respiré profundamente. Dejarlo salir fue igual de difícil. Y otra vez. Volví a la conversación de la noche anterior. No dijo cuándo tenía que venir después del partido de Quidditch. Miré por el aula. Los papeles que Snape había estado corrigiendo cuando había entrado ya no estaban en el escritorio, y en su lugar había una única hoja de pergamino.

 

_H._

  
_Golpea con tu varita tres veces la pared de detrás de mi escritorio._   
  


Lo hice, y la pared se volvió translúcida; Snape estaba sentado al otro lado de una habitación de aspecto acogedor. Llegué hasta la pared, sin saber si era sólida, y mi mano la atravesó. Caminé a través de ella.

 

"Al suelo. Arrodíllate." Snape no perdió el tiempo una vez que entré en sus habitaciones.

 

Me dejé caer sobre las rodillas.

 

"Cuando te lo diga, quiero que te desnudes hasta el nivel en que te sientas cómodo. Cuando te permita desnudarte, no hablarás en lo que reste de noche, excepto la palabra de seguridad si es necesario. ¿Entiendes?"

 

"Sí, Señor."

 

"Como parecías muy interesado en el bondage, he pensado que deberíamos empezar por ahí. ¿Hay algo que debería saber? ¿Algo a evitar?"

 

Lo pensé durante un momento. "Nada de sexo."

 

"¿Nada de sexo? ¿Podrías ser un poco más específico, Potter? 'Sexo' es una palabra demasiado imprecisa."

 

"Mmm. ¿No quiero practicar sexo?"

 

"No quieres que meta mi polla en tu culo escuálido."

 

"Sí, eso."

 

"¿Y si te monto mientras estás indefenso?"

  
Eso sonaba absolutamente horrible. "¡No!" Alzó una ceja. "Señor."

"¿El sexo me incluye a mí haciéndote una mamada?"

 

"No. Quiero decir... sí. Es decir... no quiero eso, Señor."

 

"¿Y hacerme tú a mí una?"

  
El suelo se me _podía_ haber tragado. "Creo que podría estar bien, Señor. Pero, eh, no esta noche. Yo nunca... No sé cómo se hace."

"Muy bien, entonces evitaré los genitales por esta noche. De todos modos no estaban en el programa." Dejó escapar una risita baja.

 

Juro que el hombre me estaba torturando por pura diversión, claro que ése era el objetivo, ¿no?

 

"Cuando te quites la ropa, dóblala y ponla en una pila ordenada. No quiero que quede esparcida por aquí."

 

"Sí, Señor." No se me habría ocurrido hacerlo de otra manera. "Perdone, Señor, pero cuando dice 'hasta el nivel en que me sienta cómodo' ¿significa que no tengo que estar completamente desnudo?"

 

"Preferiría que al menos te quitaras la túnica, la corbata y los pantalones. Pero lo que he dicho significa justo lo que parece. Si crees que no estarás cómodo en ningún estado de desnudez, mantente completamente cubierto."

 

"Oh, entonces, está bien, Señor."

 

"Si no hay más preguntas..." paró para asegurarse, "comencemos."

 

Me levanté y me desnudé hasta quedarme en ropa interior, avergonzado de sólo tener calzoncillos viejos de Dudley para ponerme. Al menos ya no tenía que hablar más en toda la noche. Después de asegurarse de que la ropa estaba en un montón ordenado, Snape sacó un fino collar de cuero negro.

 

"Éste es tu collar de adiestramiento. No te ahogará. Está para recordarte que, mientras estés aquí conmigo, me _perteneces_."

 

Me colocó el collar en el cuello, y aunque sabía que era temporal, me sentí como si volase. Le _pertenecía_.  
  
"Ahora voy a cegarte. Esto tiene un forro de piel de oveja; podrás usarlo mucho tiempo."

 

Me quitó las gafas y me colocó la máscara en la cara. La oscuridad era completa. Había imaginado bandas de tela en los ojos cegándome. En mis fantasías siempre había unas pequeñas rendijas de luz por encima y debajo de mi visión así que podía mirar a través de ellas si quería. En la realidad no podía decir si mis ojos estaban abiertos o cerrados. Me guió hasta lo que podía ser una cama y me empujó a ella quedando tumbado sobre mi estómago.

 

Suavemente tiró de mis brazos hacia atrás hasta que mis antebrazos descansaron uno junto al otro con los codos doblados. Entonces sentí una cuerda rodeándome y rodeándome. Más y más cuerda. A través de mi pecho, bajando por las piernas. Mis piernas y brazos fueron estirados, y empujados, y acariciados. Sé que Snape me preguntó cómo estaba. Sé que no pude responder coherentemente. Estaba flotando. Si con el collar volé, esto me hizo orbitar en el espacio. No quería regresar jamás.

 

Finalmente, aunque no tengo ni idea de cuanto tardó, el placentero dolor de mis brazos se volvió un poco más incómodo. La cuerda de mis piernas comenzaba a picar. Quise maldecirme el cuerpo por hacerme consciente de ello. Quería volver al espacio exterior. Debí hacer algún tipo de movimiento, aunque no se _cómo_ , porque Snape susurraba en mi oído que él estaba justo ahí, y que ya era el momento de salir.

 

Tan metódicamente como había colocado la cuerda, la retiró. Noté que temblaba, y Snape se apresuró a cubrirme con una manta incluso antes de quitarme la máscara. Algo frío fue llevado hasta mis labios, y giré la cabeza instintivamente. 

 

"Sólo es agua; ahora la necesitas," explicó Snape.

 

Tomé un sorbo, aunque no sentía sed.

 

"Tu cuerpo está en shock. Es normal después de dejarte ir tanto como lo hiciste."

 

Aún tenía la venda en los ojos, y aún temblaba muchísimo, a pesar de la manta. Mis dientes castañeteaban. 

 

Me subió a su regazo, frotándome los brazos e intentando pasar algo de su propio calor a mi cuerpo tembloroso. Susurró un hechizo que supe que atenuaba la luz. "Mantén los ojos cerrados."

 

Lo hice, y me retiró la venda. Enterré mi cara en su huesudo hombro. Incluso con las luces atenuadas y los ojos cerrados, la luz se filtraba a través de mis párpados, y dolía.

Se rió y continuó frotando mis brazos. Lentamente levante la cara mientras mis dientes poco a poco dejaban de castañetear. No sabía si se me permitía hablar aún, pero no creo que pudiese haber formado una frase coherente aunque mi vida hubiese dependido de ello.

 

"¿Creer que puedes caminar?" La voz de Snape era sorprendentemente suave.

 

Lo pensé un segundo, y asentí.

 

Aún envuelto en la manta, fui lentamente hacia la puerta abierta, con el brazo de Snape alrededor de la cintura. Me senté a la mesa, y él me volvió a poner las gafas. Me sentí extraño de poder ver otra vez. En la mesa había una bandeja con fruta, queso y galletas. Y agua.

 

"Quiero que comas, al menos un poco de fruta si no tienes hambre." Puede que no hubiese sido expresado como una orden, pero el tono no dejaba lugar a dudas.

 

Extendí una temblorosa mano hacia un trozo de manzana y la mordisqueé mientras tomaba sorbos de agua.

 

"Puedes hablar cuando te sientas capaz de hacerlo."

 

No me sentía capaz. Estaba seguro de que había olvidado como hacerlo. Comí fruta y queso. Snape también lo hizo. Lentamente, comencé a sentirme más humano.

 

"¿Mejor?" Preguntó Snape.

 

Tragué. "Sí, Señor."

  
"Cuando te sientas capaz, te llevaré a al dormitorio de tu Casa."

 _¿Al dormitorio?_ No sabía porqué había pensado que me quedaría en las habitaciones de Snape.

 

"Irás allí a dormir. Mañana te veré y lo comprobaré." 

 

Oh. Mi cerebro estaba hecho papilla. Por lo menos había parado de temblar. Me quitó el collar y eso me dolió más que saber que volvería a mi dormitorio.

 

Después de recuperar mi ropa e ir hasta mi cuarto, caí en la cama con una sonrisa en los labios. Había sido la noche más increíble del mundo.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Era bueno que el día siguiente fuese domingo. Pude hacer la tarea, no podría haber hecho nada bien en clase de todos modos. Estuve todo el día al borde de las lágrimas, y no sabía porqué. Cuando Snape habló más tarde conmigo para ver cómo estaba dijo que sólo era por la bajada de endorfinas desde la noche anterior.

Le conté algunas cosas de las que me pasaron, y él se carcajeó con una risa profunda y dijo, "Ése es el [subespacio (1)](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Subspace_\(BDSM\)). Espero llevarte de nuevo. Llegaste allí rápidamente y con fuerza."

 

Me ruboricé, pero quería escuchar su risa y su voz de nuevo. Era tan... diferente de lo que estaba acostumbrado. Quedamos para vernos otra vez el siguiente fin de semana es sus habitaciones, y mi preparación comenzó en serio.

 

No siempre, ni siquiera normalmente, me ataba. Me enseñó el protocolo, como arrodillarme correctamente, como darle placer. Me azotó con un látigo. Me golpeó con un bastón. Me dio zurras con su mano. Limpié sus habitaciones. A veces, no hacía nada excepto estar sentado a sus pies mientras él leía y me pasaba la mano por el pelo.

 

Lo que más me gustaba era que me atara. El bastón era divertido, pero hacía difícil sentarse al día siguiente. Me gustaba el látigo más que el resto. Me reí sin poder controlarme cuando me zurró, lo que pareció divertirle. Limpiar las habitaciones me llevó a un lugar diferente de mi mente, pero no fue a uno malo, y no sentí la misma caída al día siguiente.

 

Tuvimos una clara discusión sobre sexo cuando me enseñó a darle placer. Pareció sorprendido de que nunca me hubiese masturbado, y me mandó como 'deberes para casa' hacerlo. Nunca me puse duro durante nuestras sesiones, en incluso intentándolo con los deberes, no me resultó divertido. Más sucio que otra cosa. Cuando se lo dije, alzó una ceja y dijo, "Mmm," pero no me hizo explicarlo más.

 

La única cosa que alguna vez de verdad me molestaba era cuando me llamaba 'chico'. Creo que me recordaba demasiado a mi vida con tío Vernon. Lo debió notar cuando me estremecí al oírlo porque sólo lo hizo una o dos veces antes de pasar a Harry.

 

Nunca usé mi palabra, nunca tuve que hacerlo. Si las cosas que me pedía que hiciese me parecían extrañas, a veces le pedía que me las aclarase, pero incluso si empujó mis límites, nunca los cruzó.

 

Más o menos la segunda semana de mi formación me entregó una bolsa con calzoncillos de seda, diciéndome que no usase nunca más esos otros andrajosos cuando fuese a verle. No tuve ningún problema con eso. Me encantó el tejido, y llevarlos puestos en los días en que no tenía formación me recordaba a cuando estaba con él.

 

Otra de sus reglas era que tenía que estar perfectamente afeitado _por todas partes_ excepto la cabeza. Al principio era un poco raro, pero me di cuenta de que hacía que sintiese mucho más suaves los calzoncillos. Y aplicarme el hechizo cada mañana era otro recordatorio de a quién pertenecía.

 

Estaba acostumbrado a encontrar todo dispuesto para ponérmelo cuando llegaba. A veces era un arnés de cuero, o una mordaza. Ocasionalmente, eran pinzas para los pezones (que odiaba ponérmelas yo solo, no sentía nada con ellas, pero a Snape parecían gustarle). Le gustaba ponerme el collar, pero si él llegaba tarde dejaba allí instrucciones para mí con lo que tenía que hacer hasta que viniese. No tenía que llevar mi ropa en sus habitaciones, aunque normalmente me dejaba la ropa interior puesta.

 

El curso pasó volando y antes de darme cuenta llagó el día de San Valentín. Golpeé con la varita en las habitaciones de mi Amo y entré sosteniendo nervioso un regalo en mi mano. No era mucho, sólo un conjunto de puños de cuero y arnés que había hecho yo mismo. Esperaba que le gustasen y que quizá los usase.

 

Rápidamente me desnudé y fui donde normalmente estaban mis instrucciones cuando él no estaba. En vez de los habituales arnés y collar había una nota encima de una pila de ropa cuidadosamente doblada. La nota estaba clavada encima. "Póntelo, y espérame junto al fuego."

  
El conjunto era un uniforme de chica. O puede que la parodia de uno. El estilo era demasiado corto, y la tela demasiado sedosa. Había un par de bragas con volantes. Recordé que cuando era pequeño quería un par y Dursley se burló de mí porque eran para niñas pequeñas (todo el mundo sabía _eso_ ).

Cada parte de mi cuerpo quería usar esa ropa.

 

_Monstruo_.

 

El Amo me había dicho que me la pusiera. Yo quería hacerlo. Aunque era de chica. Y yo no era una _chica_. _No lo era_.

  
Repasé los volantes de encaje de las bragas.

_"¡Mira, mami, el monstruo es una chica!"_  
  
 _"Fuera de aquí, chico." Petunia me agarró del brazo tan fuerte como pudo. "No voy a tener a un mariquita cerca de mi pequeño Duddykins. ¡Harás cosas de chicos tal y como debes!"_

 

_"Sí, tía Petunia."_  
  
Los chicos no se ponían cosas como ésa. _Yo_ no podía ponerme cosas como ésa. Nunca. Yo era un chico. _No debo decir mentiras._ No podía respirar. Tenía que alejarme de ellas. Las quería demasiado. Y no se me permitía tener las cosas que quería. Los pequeños monstruos tienen que vivir en una alacena, jugar con juguetes rotos y vestir ropa horrible y suelta que raspa. No deben comer. No se ponen guapas ni tienen cosas de seda y volantes. Eso es para las chicas. Y yo _no_ era una chica.

 

Dejé caer la ropa y retrocedí, sacudiendo la cabeza. "No puedo."

 

"¡Potter!"

 

¿Cuando había llegado mi Amo?

 

"No puedo." Negué con la cabeza.

 

Me agarró de los hombros y me obligó a mirarle a él en vez de a la ropa. "¿Qué pasa?"

 

"No puedo... no puedo ponérmela. Lo siento." Intenté librarme de su agarre. "Por favor, lo siento. Por favor..."

 

Yo estaba horrorizado de las lágrimas que salían de mis ojos. ¡Él lo sabía! Sabía lo monstruoso que yo era. Intentaba humillarme. Esto para él era una broma. Mañana lo sabría toda la escuela. Tenía que irme. Tenía que escapar. Él lo sabía.

 

"¡Por favor déjame irme! Lo siento. ¡Lo siento!"

  
Ahora me sujetaba por las muñecas. Yo intentaba pegarle, pero era físicamente más fuerte que yo. Ni se me ocurrió usar la magia. Me llevó hasta el sofá y me subió a su regazo. Yo aún luchaba, pero me obligó a quedarme quieto.

"Para. Ya."

  
Me detuve.

"Ahora, respira."

 

Temblando, tomé una bocanada de aire. Él no soltó mis muñecas.

 

"Otra vez." Su mandíbula estaba apretada.

 

Lo hice. Y le miré. No podía interpretar demasiado bien su cara a través de mis lágrimas.

 

"Otra."

 

Esta respiración se transformó en un sollozo. _Oh, Dios, le he decepcionado. Le he desobedecido._

 

"Chsss." Me llevó hasta su pecho y me acarició la espalda.

 

Intenté apartarme. No me lo merecía. Me había portado mal.

 

"Estate. Quieto."

 

Me estuve quieto. No sabía porqué él soportaba tocarme. _Monstruo_.

 

Sacó su varita. " _Accio collar de Harry_." Me miró a los ojos y me lo ató al cuello. "Arrodíllate."

 

Mi adiestramiento se puso en marcha y obedecí sin pensar arrodillándome a sus pies. El ligero peso del collar era reconfortante. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

 

"Bien." Colocó un vaso de agua en mis labios y bebí pequeños tragos. "Ahora, dime que ha pasado en esa cabecita tuya."

 

"Yo... he desobedecido. Y tú te desharás de mí."

 

"¿Has desobedecido porque querías ser desobediente? ¿O pasaba algo más?"

 

"Al... algo más."

 

"Sigue."

 

"No puedo ponérmela. No está permitido." Mi voz se escuchaba demasiado joven, demasiado aguda.

 

"Harry, _yo_ soy tu Amo. Te estoy diciendo que puedes ponértela. Quiero que lo hagas."

 

Las lágrimas brotaron de nuevo con fuerza. "No soy una chica. Las chicas no tienen pene," susurré.

 

"Algunas sí."

 

Bajé los ojos y negué con la cabeza.

 

Puso sus largos dedos bajo mi barbilla y me levantó la cabeza hasta que le miré. "Harry, nunca te he mentido. No te estoy mintiendo sobre esto. Algunas sí."

 

Me sorbí la nariz. Él me alcanzó un pañuelo. "Pero..."

 

"Sin peros. Da igual lo que sea que estés pensando, da igual lo que sea que te hayan dicho. Da igual lo que sea que esa horrible _familia_ tuya te dijese, estaban equivocados."

 

Eso iba en contra de todo lo que había aprendido. Es una de las primeras lecciones que se aprenden, ¿no? _Los niños tienen pene; las niñas tienen vagina_. Pero era el Amo. E incluso en su peor clase el profesor Snape nunca me había mentido.

 

"Ven aquí, niña." Y abrió sus brazos.

 

Volé a sus brazos mientras rompía a llorar desconsoladamente. Me acunaba, me decía 'chsss'. Me explicaba que todo iba bien; que podía llorar, y sentir dolor, y _desear_. Y eso me hizo llorar aún más fuerte. Cuando finalmente pensé que había acabado, convocó la ropa. Me dio una zurra en el culo y me dijo que me la pusiera si quería.

 

Tomé la suave ropa entre mis manos y le miré. Él hizo un pequeño asentimiento y me quité los calzoncillos de seda que llevaba para ponerme las bragas. Cogí la falda y también me la puse. Y la pequeña blusa. Mi culo lleno de volantes sobresalía por debajo de la falda, me reí un poco y di vueltas para presumir ante él.

 

"Estás muy guapa, Harry."

 

Me ruboricé y negué con la cabeza.

 

"La respuesta correcta es, 'Gracias, Señor'."

 

"Gracias, Señor," respondí obediente.

 

Me devolvió a su regazo y me incliné contra su pecho, repentinamente exhausto.

 

"Feliz día de San Valentín," susurró en mi oído.

 

"Feliz día de San Valentín, Señor," murmuré antes de caer dormido. Le daría su regalo más tarde. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Subespacio: Es un estado mental y físico que alcanzan los sumisos similar a un trance provocado por las drogas. Para más información http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Subspace_(BDSM) (lo siento pero la wiki en español no dice nada).


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me ha gustado mucho traducir esta historia, sobre todo porque es diferente a todo lo que había leído hasta ahora. Gracias a los que habéis leído. Sé que es una historia para una minoría, pero quizá las minorías son más grandes de lo que pensaba.
> 
> Gracias.

 

Capítulo 7

 

El tiempo que pasaba con mi Amo cambió hacia un estilo diferente. A menudo me hacía ponerme corsé. Me encantaban los corsés. Hacían que mi cuerpo tuviese unas curvas que por su naturaleza no tenía y al mismo tiempo me proporcionaba la sensación de esclavitud que yo ansiaba. A veces, el Amo me dejaba llevarlo durante el día bajo el uniforme de la escuela. Leí de gente que lo llevaba veinticuatro horas al día para forzar a sus cuerpos a tener una nueva forma. No creí que quisiese eso, pero entendía cual era su atractivo.

 

La mayor parte del tiempo, cuando iba a sus habitaciones, encontraba nuevos conjuntos de chica esperándome. A veces de sirvienta francesa. U otro uniforme escolar. Los tejidos de los que estaban confeccionados eran siempre suaves.

  
Mis favoritos eran los de niña pequeña, agrandados a mi tamaño. Cuando eso ocurría, me dejaba ser la niña pequeña a la que no permitieron crecer. Joder, el niño pequeño al que no habían permitido crecer. Me daba un libro para colorear y ceras y simplemente cuidaba de mí. Ambos teníamos que aprender a ser infantiles, me dijo. Dijo que cuando estaba en el "pequeño espacio (1)", mi trabajo era hacerle reír. Y hacer reír a Severus Snape _no_ es un trabajo fácil.

"¿Cómo te gustaría llamarte?" me preguntó un día.

 

Me detuve. No había pensado en ello. Siempre había sido Harry. "Eh..."

 

"No es una elección que pueda hacer por ti."

 

Recordé una de las pocas películas que había visto de pequeño. Una de las niñas de mi clase celebró su fiesta de cumpleaños en el cine e invitó a toda la clase. Creo que su madre debió amenazar a tía Petunia para que me dejase ir. La película era _La sirenita_. Durante semanas tarareé sus canciones. Fue otra de las cosas por las que Vernon me pegaba. Pero la heroína, con sus genitales ambiguos y su hermoso rostro, me llamó la atención inmediatamente. 

 

"Señor, ¿podría ser 'Ariel'?"

 

"Creí que elegirías un nombre que significase león." Escondí mi cara. "Pero te pega. Te queda muy bien. Mi pequeña Ariel."

 

* * *

 

  
  
  
Me dio unas [botas de ballet (2)](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ballet_boot). Estaban diseñadas para hacerme estar casi de puntas, pero era prácticamente imposible caminar con ellas. Una vez me dijo que cuando se me diese bien caminar con ellas me enseñaría cómo servir el té al estilo tradicional llevándolas puestas. Dijo que a muchos, muchos Dominantes les gusta. Creo que vi algo en sus ojos cuando lo dijo, pero no estaba segura, y nunca lo intenté averiguar.

Él también apreció mis trabajos con el cuero. Dijo que los puños de cuero que le hice eran tan buenos como cualquier otro par que hubiese visto. Me preguntó si estaría dispuesta a hacerle unos guantes de piel de dragón si el me conseguía la materia prima. Me sentí feliz por hacerlo. Había estado remendando ropa tanto tiempo como podía recordar. Trabajar el cuero era mucho más gratificante.

 

El curso estaba próximo a acabar y yo aún no tenía ni idea de qué quería hacer con el resto de mi vida. Aunque sabía que la relación con mi Amo había empezado como 'formación', en ningún momento la sentí así. No quería dejarle jamás. Él sabía de mí más que nadie, que incluso yo misma, al parecer.

 

Fui a sus habitaciones la noche anterior a la Fiesta de Despedida. La señora Weasley me había encontrado un pequeño y bonito apartamento en Londres al que me mudaría la semana siguiente. No tenía nada programado con mi Amo esa noche, pero no podía irme sin despedirme. Sin darle las gracias.

 

Me desnude hasta quedarme en ropa interior, me arrodillé, y le esperé hasta que llegase. Despejé mi mente, intentando alcanzar el lugar seguro que el Amo me explicó que era la verdadera Oclumancia. (¿Por qué no había intentado enseñarme Oclumancia atándome? le pregunté una vez  de broma). Aunque estaba pensando demasiado. Quería al Amo allí. Quería llevar puesto mi collar. No quería tener que irme al día siguiente.

 

Para cuando él llegó, en vez de estar en el santuario de calma que normalmente sus habitaciones me proporcionaban, me había llevado a mi misma a un estado cercano al pánico.

 

"Ariel, ¿qué pasa?"

 

"No quiero dejarle," hipé.

 

Él parecía completamente confundido. "Eso está bien, porque especialmente no quiero que me dejes."  
  
"¿Qué?"

 

"Admito que tienes algunos lastres." Se remangó y mostró la Marca Tenebrosa. "Ambos los tenemos. Pero te he preparado durante meses. Y me he acostumbrado a ti."

 

Se acercó al cajón de una cómoda y sacó una pequeña caja. La abrió mostrando una pequeña cadena con un candado.

 

"Ariel, ¿me harías el honor de llevar mi collar?"

 

Le miré a los ojos para asegurarme de que era sincero. "¡Sí! ¡Oh, sí!"

 

* * *

 

 

Después de dejar Hogwarts comencé a trabajar en una tienda de túnicas en Hogsmeade. Tenía mi apartamento en Londres, pero el Amo y yo sólo permanecíamos allí durante las vacaciones. Mi lugar era atada a los pies de su cama en sus habitaciones en Hogwarts. Era donde me sentía más segura.

 

Salí del armario en primer lugar ante Ron y Hermione. Bueno, salió del armario una mujer que tenía una relación con Severus Snape. Ellos aún no sabían nada de mi participación en el BDSM. Inmediatamente Hermione investigó acerca de los Desórdenes de Identidad de Género y vino con toneladas de libros para que los leyese. Le dije que me parecía bien si _ella_ quería leerlos, pero que por ahora yo estaba feliz de ser una mujer que había resultado tener pene. Y que preferiría si ellos podían, por favor, llamarme 'Ariel'. 

 

Ron aún se equivoca. No me importa.

 

En el trabajo sólo soy Ariel Snape. Era más fácil comenzar con una nueva identidad que cambiar la visión que el resto del mundo tenía de Harry Potter. Harry Potter pasó a ser un ermitaño; Dumbledore se encargó de eso. Le agradecía cada vez que le veía por ese pequeño engaño.

 

Yo seguía a mi Amo con una correa. Él me hizo ponerme con una falda con volantes, un corsé, un [collar de inmovilización (3)](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Posture_collar) y las botas de ballet. Mis brazos estaban atados a mi espalda con un [armbinder (4)](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Armbinder). Esta noche estábamos de nuevo en la mazmorra; era el lugar en el que normalmente se nos podía ver los domingos, ahora que yo ya tenía veintiuno. Él me recordó que las reglas estaban por una razón, y que yo no debía cuestionarlas. Así que no lo hice... y tuve un espectacular veintiún cumpleaños en la mazmorra.

 

Las normas escritas sólo eran una parte, y a pesar de todo lo que mi Amo me enseñó, yo no era consciente del número de reglas no escritas en los diferentes locales BDSM. Una de las principales era 'no te dirijas a un sumiso sin preguntarle primero a su Amo o Ama'. Así que me sorprendí cuando un hombre se me acercó y comenzó una conversación.

 

Me gustaba el 'no te dirijas a un sumiso'. Preferiría no tener que hablar con gente que no conozco, y mi Amo sabe qué decir. Y esta noche, de todos modos, no se me permitía hablar.

 

Intenté llamar la atención de mi Amo. Di un golpe en el suelo con uno de mis altos zapatos y el hombre, quien parecía completamente ajeno a lo que pasaba, continuó hablándome.

 

"Estás siendo maleducado. Oye, sólo quiero saber si puedo jugar con tu chico."

 

Yo estaba completamente confundida. Estaba atada, con un collar puesto, y dificultada para andar por los zapatos. ¿Quién podía pensar que era mi chico? Sacudí la cabeza para tirar de la correa que sujetaba mi Amo. Él se volvió hacia mí y me preguntó, "¿Hay algún problema? Puedes hablar, chica."

 

"¿Él quiere pedirme prestado a mi chico?" Yo no sabía a quién me estaba dirigiendo. 

 

"¡Por supuesto!" dijo el hombre.

 

"Ella no _tiene_ un chico. Yo soy su Amo."

 

"Pero..."

 

El Amo levantó una ceja.

 

"Todo lo que he leído es que la persona más alta es el Dominante. Ella es más alta que tú, así que ella..."

 

"¿Quieres abrir los ojos, hombre? Yo sostengo la correa. Ella es más alta que yo; y eso ayuda para que alcance a los estante más altos."

 

Intenté reprimir una risita. Yo no era mucho más alta que él, las botas que llevaba aumentaban la diferencia, y además no me sentía como si lo fuera.

 

"Pero lo que he leído..."

 

"Lo has leído mal." Estaba usando su voz de profesor. Esa que hacía que Neville le tuviese más miedo a él que a Voldemort.

 

El hombre se fue todo alterado. 

 

Mi Amo tiró de mí hasta acercarme a él. Yo temblaba, intentando no reír. "¿Qué pasa?"

 

No pude aguantarme. Me reí. "¿Yo era tan ingenua?"

 

"Tú eras peor. Ni siquiera sabías que un hombre _pudiese_ ser sumiso."

 

Me mordí las mejillas. Era cierto. Se sentó en una silla y me atrajo a su regazo. (O mejor dicho, caí en su regazo. Sentarme, con el conjunto que llevaba puesto, era más o menos imposible).

 

"¿Eres feliz, amor mío?" me preguntó.

 

¿Feliz? "He encontrado mucho más que la felicidad. He encontrado la paz." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Juego de palabras entre 'subespace' y 'little space', subespacio y pequeño espacio. 
> 
> 2\. Botas de ballet: Seguro que las habéis visto en los pies de Lady Gaga en el vídeo Bad Romance. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ballet_boot
> 
> 3\. 'Posture collar', lo he traducido como collar de inmovilización (creo que no hay una traducción exacta). Pensé en collar-corset pero no es exactamente lo mismo. El 'posture collar' impide los movimientos del cuello y mantiene la cabeza en una posición determinada. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Posture_collar 
> 
> 4\. Armbinder, creo que no existe una traducción. Mantiene los brazos unidos a la espalda. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Armbinder


End file.
